The Fifth Element
by Dragon34
Summary: Fire, Air, Water, Earth...aren't the only elements. What will Zuko do when confronted by a ghost from his past...one who holds the key to an even greater power. ZukoOC Rated M for lemonyness in chapter 7 and 11.
1. Chapter 1 Iroh's danger

Obligatory disclaimer - Once again, I don't own Avatar-the Last Airbender. If I did, my name would be Nickelodeon and I'd be RICH RICH RICH! Ahem...but its not...so...I'm not.

Please read and review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Faster"

The words were spoken with an insistence and impatience of one anxious to catch his prey. Indeed, Prince Zuko longed to capture his prey. The Avatar was a legendary master of all four elements that will reincarnate endlessly. He was also the only true threat to both the prince's throne and his lost honor.

Behind the young prince his men, the only soldiers left to him due to his exile, sighed inwardly. The Prince's obsession would be the end of them all, but still, they followed willfully with honor and loyalty. Though the prince was only 18, he was a strong man, one who inspired his men, even though at times he allowed his emotions to override his judgment. It resulted in a mouth that sometimes spoke to quickly.

Zuko crossed his arms at his chest as he stood on the bow of his ship. It was one of the smaller ships of his father's Fire Navy and not very impressive. The ship served his needs well however, as it was one of the fastest. And right now, speed was what he wanted. A tiny smirk creased his lip as he felt the increase of speed.

The waters they glided through were that of the Earth kingdom. The homes and farms of the fishing villages they passed were brick huts of stone and mud and poor. He barely glanced at them, uncaring about anything not involved with his quest. Though his casual indifference had nearly cost him the Avatar's trail when he happened to overhear a woman talking about the Avatar.

The Avatar was a fourteen year old Air bender named Aang, who traveled with two water tribesmen, one of which was a female water bender. They traveled on a flying bison, which was the only real reason, the prince surmised, that kept them out of his grasp. His prey was careful, but not careful enough. Like all Earth kingdom, the woman was timid against the might of the Fire nation and told Zuko the Avatar was headed to the village of S'ang to visit an old friend.

The prince cared little for the why, only the where, and they left quickly, navigating up the wide river easily.

It was two days after they changed course and Zuko was on deck training with his uncle Iroh. Iroh was an old fire nation general, and the Fire Lord's younger brother, and Zuko's uncle. Now mentor and teacher, he turned his attention towards jasmine tea, mahjong and his nephew's lessons.

Which were, for the moment, not going quite the way he'd liked.

"Teach me more powerful moves, Uncle." Zuko snarled angrily. This was not the first time they had this argument. Zuko knew that if he was to defeat the Avatar and end his exile, he would need more power. Impatience won over. "I know these things you teach me already."

His uncle, nonplussed by Zuko's outburst, simply tilted his head. "You are not ready Prince Zuko. You have not mastered the basics yet."

The prince growled in frustration. It was impossible to deal with Iroh some days. Even ordering him to teach him more was of no use. To vent his aggravation he turned to the side of the ship and sent a massive fireball into the foliage at the water's edge with a snarl. "Fine then uncle. Have it your way."

Iroh looked at the prince passively then past him. His eyebrows closed slightly. "Perhaps we should speed up."

Zuko looked at him in confusion briefly then turned to see what he saw, and he blanched.

A creature of rock and river mud stood up slowly. Much of its body was made of earth and grasses, grasses that were burning from the fireball. Its eyes were two endless black eddies that glowed with a sickly purple light, and it turned its head to regard the ship angrily. It lifted its bulk of a head and roared, a sound like a rockslide, loudly, before it began to slog through the shallow riverbank towards Zuko's ship.

"FASTER!" the prince commanded before he turned back towards the creature as he started into a kata that would end in a spectacular eddy of flame that flew unerringly to slam into the creature's chest. It roared again, but it did not stop. Indeed, it sped up.

Now it was Iroh's turn, and he mimicked the same kata, and like Zuko's, it ended with gouts of flame that surged forward towards the river spirit. Though, unlike Zuko's, Iroh's was much larger and more concentrated. It was a further testimony to Zuko's ability level. The difference was not lost on Zuko, but he let it pass as there were more pressing matters.

"Uncle!" Zuko cried as the creature raised a massive club-like arm and slammed it into the water causing a wave to slam the ship sideways and all aboard to fall to the deck. It had reached the ship and stretched its arm towards Zuko with murderous intent when a column of flame engulfed its arm.

As the flame spread from its arm to its body, Zuko turned to see his uncle in a dance he had not seen before. Iroh manipulated the flame like water along the creature's body, and it screamed with pain and anger. The creature backed away clearly losing its battle with the fire and large chunks of it began to drop away into the water.

As the creature appeared to die Zuko went to his uncle's side with a scowl. Not from the victory, but from the inconvenience of this battle. They had lost time. As he reached his uncle and opened his mouth to voice his complaint he was thrown back as a pillar of black earth spiked into Iroh. The impact threw him backwards against the far railing and impaled him there, as black ichor dripped from the earth and pooled on the deck.

One final fireball slammed into the already dead creature and it sunk into a boiling mass of black water that quickly dissipated and returned to calm. Zuko didn't watch however, as he ran to his uncle's side. "Uncle!" he cried as he fell to the deck beside his stricken mentor. The young prince was aghast from the amount of damage he now stared at.

Iroh had been pierced several times with wickedly barbed earthen spikes that dissolved even as Zuko grasped them in order to yank them free. The black pus ran down over the prince's hands and over his uncle's body. Zuko watched in horror as his uncle shuddered uncontrollably and he called for the ships medic.

The elderly man hurried to Iroh's side, a full complement of healing herbs and remedies on hand. Feverishly he worked over the stricken man while the young prince hovered nearby. Finally he sat back with a frown.

Zuko immediately stepped forward, concerned. "What is the matter medic?" He could tell something was horribly wrong. His uncle wasn't going to be fine.

His fears were substantiated when the medic looked at the prince fearfully. "My prince," the man said with a bit of trepidation. "You're uncle has been poisoned." He began, unsure of how to continue. "He will die if he does not receive special treatment, treatment that I do not have the knowledge to give him."

Zuko spun away, partly to hide his anger at his man's seeming incompetence, and partly to hide his anguish. His uncle was the only friend he had been left with since his exile. He did not, could not, lose his uncle now. He would be left alone. And that thought scared him. "What kind of 'special' treatment?" He asked finally.

The medic held his hands out helplessly. "Perhaps herbs, my lord. I have never seen such a horrible wound. He was injured by a spirit, perhaps one knowledgeable in the ways of the spirits can help him."

The prince nodded, his jaw set, his lips in a tight line. "Then we will find help for him. Head to the nearest village, and we will make them help us."

The crew hastened to obey the prince's request, even as several of them carefully took Iroh's body to his room to rest comfortably.


	2. Chapter 2  Quest to Bali

The Fifth Element

It was evening when the ship pulled into the single dock of a riverside fishing village. Many of the villagers were still out and about as twilight had just set in. When they saw the Fire nation ship, however, many retreated into their crude earthen huts. Some however, met the landing party as it disembarked.

"Welcome to our humble village." said one old man to Zuko as he approached. "We are simple folk here, but we will do all we can to make your stay a pleasant one."

Zuko was in no mood for pleasantries, nor was he in an accommodating position. His uncle had been slowly but steadily getting worse and he feared he had little time left. "Where is your healer old man?" he demanded. These were simple Earth kingdom folk and they would bend to the will of the Fire Nation.

The old man before him nodded and the look of apprehension on his face grew slightly. "That would be I, my lord. How might I serve you?"

Soldiers of the Fire Nation immediately surrounded the man and led him into the ship, to Iroh's chamber. The old man knelt by his bedside and looked him over. He called for several herbs, which runners fetched immediately and he began to chant.

The old man began his work. He crushed herbs or burned them. He mixed a miasma of pastes and brewed several teas. As the room began to smell of chamomile and other more foul substances Iroh was not looking any better and Zuko grew foul tempered. "What is taking so long old man? How is my uncle?" he spat.

Finally the old man sat back, fear written clearly on his face. "My prince," he stammered, as he turned around towards Zuko, still on his knees. "I cannot heal him." He prostrated himself at the prince's feet. "Please. Do not take it out on my people. This man is beyond my meager abilities as a healer."

Zuko fought the urge to kick the man in the face. "Tell me why I should not."

Out of desperation the old man sat up. "I know of another my prince. Spare my village and I will tell you."

The prince's eyes narrowed hatefully. "If you -don't- tell me, I will burn your village to the ground."

The old man sighed in the knowledge that he had little choice. His conscience warred on him. The girl had always been so kind to their village. She had even saved a few lives of people he cared about. But, he rationalized, if he did not tell Zuko of her, all of her work, his village, his people, would all perish under the flames of the Fire Nation. Loyalty to his people won out. "There is a girl, a mute girl, who comes to our village rarely. She has healed many of us, some who were suffering from strange afflictions like your uncle. If anyone can heal him, it would be her."

A ray of hope. Zuko took a step back. "Where can I find this girl?"

The village leader pointed upriver. "She travels regularly to the ruins there, as the base of Mount Bali. She gathers rare herbs that grow there, that are protected by the spirits."

Zuko nodded once and his soldiers drug the man off his boat. Minutes later, they were headed towards Bali.


	3. Chapter 3 Plague!

The Fifth Element

The flying Bison glided effortlessly through the air, two of its three passengers sleeping fitfully upon its broad back. Only one remained awake to steer. His name was Aang, and he was the Avatar. A being who was to be master of all four elements and the one who was supposed to bring peace back to the middle kingdom.

Right now, he was simply hungry.

He looked back over his shoulder. "Hey, Sokka, Katara, wake up back there!" He called out happily. He had lost all his friends, his family and now, these two water-tribemen were his family. "Where are we?"

Katara sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes. "Hmm?" She said, as she tried to focus. She ignored her brother Sokka's incomprehensible complaints as he woke up from his deep sleep and she peered over the bison's side to the ground below. "Hmm…" she pondered. "I think we are still over the Earth Nation." She pulled out a small map and fought to keep it steady in the breeze. "Yep," she confirmed. "Here we are. Near the town of Greystone."

Aang raised an eyebrow. "They named a town Greystone?"

Katara shrugged as Sokka, now fully awake, quipped. "Hey, it's Earth Nation, whaddaya expect?"

Aang giggled as he turned around again. Then it hit him; "Hey!" he said. "I know someone there. Uh, well I used to..." he looked back at his friends again. "Do you think he might still be alive? He was my age before..." Aang's voice trailed off, like it usually did when he was pained about his past.

Katara noticed this and she frowned. She hated to see him hurt in any way. "Well, we could go look." She suggested.

The avatar's face lit up like a small sun. "Alright!" he shouted and raised a hand into the air. He pulled slightly on the reigns and the bison responded into a steep dive. The action made both Katara and Sokka hang on for dear life, and Katara barely managed to hang onto the map.

Soon, they landed just outside the village. They had learned long ago not to land a flying bison inside any city, as it made the residents nervous and frightened. That and it tended to attract attention, and -that- attracted their Fire Nation pursuers.

The village was quiet and devoid of people when they finally entered. It was unusual for the early time of day for such, as the town should bustle with activity. The trio looked around in curiosity. It didn't appear the village was abandoned, as farm animals grazed nearby, fresh flowers grew in doorway stone pots, and the homes looked in good repair, there was even bunches of vibrant yellow flowers growing throughout the entire village.

Sokka was the first to speak. "Ok, does anyone else think this is just weird?" his voice seemed loud in the unnatural quiet, and both Katara and Aang winced. "Oops." He added.

As they walked through the village, they saw more of the same. Quiet homes, empty shops, and yellow flowers. Katara walked up to a group of the brilliant plants and leaned towards them for a closer look. "Beautiful flowers." She said, breathing in their delicate scent. "Do you think they are having some sort of festival?"

Suddenly a voice hissed at them from a doorway, "In here!" it whispered urgently. All three turned that direction and walked to the doorway. There was a woman inside peering out from the crack. "You have to leave." She said without preamble. "Now!"

Aang wasn't put off so easily. "But, why? We just got here..." he started to say.

She cut him off. "It's not safe here. Leave before you are infected like the others."

The three teenagers blinked. "Infected?" Sokka said. "Like the others?" He nodded. "Ok, we're gone. Sorry to bother you. See you later." He turned to walk away with the full intent of leaving.

Aang nodded with a bit of sadness. He did not want to think about what fate may have befallen his friend, so he turned with Sokka to leave as well. He took three steps and then turned back to look at Katara...and he stopped abruptly.

Katara had collapsed on the ground behind them.

Sokka and Aang ran to her side immediately. Her breathing was shallow, and a pale, sickly yellow tint had tinged the edges of her face, along her hairline. "Katara!" Sokka cried urgently. He'd never seen his sister in such a state, and, more then he'd care to admit, it scared him.

It scared Aang too. Despite anything else, he knew he had feelings for her, he knew better then to voice those feelings as well, but he still had them. It sickened him to think that Katara was hurt, and now it tore at his heart to see her this way too. "Wake up Katara!" he cried.

Her eyes fluttered open briefly, unfocused and cloudy, before they closed again. Aang leapt to his feet, with the intent to knock on every door until he could find someone to help her. He didn't have to, as a large calloused hand fell on his shoulder.

The hand belonged to an old woman. She gestured to them and spoke softly "Bring her this way." She led them to one of the smaller huts and opened the door. Inside there were two others that lie in the front room on thick fur rugs. Both looked like Katara but worse. Black veins, like macabre spider webs crisscrossed their foreheads and temples. Their arms were a lattice work of the same black veins. Shallow irregular breaths accompanied his weak heartbeat and pallid complexion. The two boys couldn't help but feel apprehensive as they set Katara beside the others.

The woman placed a damp cloth on Katara's head. "You should not have come here." She whispered. "We will all die eventually..." Her eyes raked over the two boys with sad malice. "Including you."

Aang still knelt beside Katara and gazed at her softly. "What happened here?" He asked. In hindsight, he recognized the air of the village. He's seen this before, long ago. Entire villages afflicted with strange diseases. Strange afflictions that seemed to spring up from nowhere, kill off entire nations then disappear just as quickly. His old teachers could only site the whims of the gods, the spirits of the lands. Each one had told him, as the Avatar, it would be his responsibility, his duty to cleanse the lands, and heal the people.

But, he didn't know how.

Oblivious to the turmoil that ran through Aang's head, the old woman answered. "We have angered the spirits of this land." She nodded even as her voice shook. "We don't know what we did, but that must be the reason for such madness, such horrible death. We have unleashed a toxic spirit."

Sokka didn't know much about such things. In truth they bored him. He was a warrior and things like this were best left to people like his sister, and gran gran. But he nodded. "But you can appease it?" he asked. It had always been his belief that anything can be made right again, no matter how bad things seemed. Surely this is the same way.

But the woman shook her head. "We have tried. But the flowers still grow in our village, and no one dares to get close enough to them to pluck them out. Eventually they will overrun the village and kill us all."

Aang blinked. "But...but you could just leave" He reasoned.

"No." The woman answered. "This is our home. Where would we go? We are a simple Earth village. The Fire Nation would sooner destroy us then help us. And there are few Earth kingdom villages near enough that we could make it to, besides that...we would not want to spread this malady to our brothers. We are all doomed."

The Avatar shook his head and jumped to his feet. "No!" he cried out. "No. I have to believe there is hope. There must be a cure." The lady simply looked away sadly. "There must be..." his voice trailed away as he sunk back down to his knees. "I'm the Avatar...I have to be able to help."

At that the woman lifted her head. "You are the Avatar?" She asked breathlessly. When Aang nodded mutely she took his hand. "Perhaps, perhaps then there IS a way." She stood up with difficulty and hobbled to a small chest. From it, she pulled out an old yellowed parchment and handed it to Aang.

"Perhaps you are familiar with the legend of the Life-benders?" she asked.

Aang thought back. He'd heard tales of such beings. One such being was born once in a generation and only one to each element. Extremely rare and valuable, kings would find one and sequester them away for their kingdom or themselves. They were worth a ransom in valuables and because of that any Life-bender was either hidden away deeply or hunted down and imprisoned. He nodded "I think so, could one of them heal your people?"

The woman nodded. "I believe so, yes. Legends say they can bend flesh and bone like the four elements. If anyone can heal your friend, and our village, is this Life-bender."

Hope alighted in both Aang's and Sokka's eyes and Sokka stood up. "Do you know where one is?" When the woman shook her head, his face fell.

The woman quickly continued. But," She said. "I think I know someone who might know." She unrolled the map. "Here is the mountain of Bali, it's a volcano, and long ago it erupted and destroyed a large city. The city is now home to very aggressive spirits but here," she pointed at the mountains peak, "Here, lives an old sage. It's rumored he trained with Avatar Roku. If anyone knows where this Bender is, it would be him."

They thanked the woman and then flew out the door, back to the bison. Within minutes, full of newfound hope, they were on their way to Mt. Bali.


	4. Chapter 4 Taya prisoner

The Fifth Element

"Are you sure this is wise my Prince?"

Zuko turned towards the officer that questioned him with a glare. It was enough to quell any further questions. He didn't care about safety, only his uncles life mattered right now. The trip here was harsh, and he was certain his uncle would not last another night. Zuko looked about where he and his men hid. There was not time for them to scale the mountain and search for a home. Their best bet was to lay in wait at the ruins for this mute girl to show up.

He could only pray she arrived in time.

As fate would have it, it was just over an hour when one of the soldiers signaled that someone approached. As they all tensed, they watched a young girl make her way into the clearing. Zuko smiled to himself, knowing he picked well this location. It was the largest gathering of the rare jiayana blossom, and that was exactly what she was after.

Zuko signaled his men to hold briefly. He had to be certain this was her. She was dressed in the remains of what was once an expensive kimono. It was tattered and torn along the edges and it draped loosely over her thin frame. She wore a thick cloak, with the hood up, that hid most of her features, but the Prince could see that even her face was itself wrapped in a thin muslin wrap to hide her features further. He could think of no reason for this other than to hide a disfigurement.

He signaled a few of his men to move forward and surround her. She had knelt in the center of the meadow and carefully picked the entire plant. She took pains to keep not break or damage the root and placed them in her basket with equal care. She didn't seem to realize they were there. Good. It would make her capture all the easier.

As Zuko's men moved around to surround her, she paused and froze. Something was wrong, the whispers around her became insistent, urgent, and they pleaded with her. They told her to run. She placed the last of the delicate blue flowers in her basket and stood up to leave, but it was too late.

The first of the men came into the clearing towards her, and she backed away, only to realize there were men behind her. Her eyes, the only visible feature on her face, grew wide with fright as she searched for yet another escape route. She turned another direction but found more soldiers.

As his men moved in, Zuko smiled. This would be easy. As he watched the girl frantically search for an escape his smile lessened. He couldn't place it, but something seemed vaguely familiar about this person, the way she moved, her mannerisms. He dismissed the feeling with a frown. She would heal his uncle or she'd die.

The basket fell to the ground as one of the soldiers raised his sword to strike her with the pommel. It was a blow meant only to knock her out. She would wake up with a headache, nothing more. But, just as the sailor struck, she turned inwards towards him and the blow struck her across the temple. What parts of her were visible began to purple instantly.

His face full of regret, the man who had struck the girl bent to pick her up, but he staggered away as a small fiery explosion slammed into him. Zuko was furious, his face twisted in rage. The sailor's incompetence could have destroyed his uncle's only hope. Lieutenant Jee stooped and gently picked up the girl. She was light and easily carried and the soldiers took her back to the ship.

The world came into focus slowly. Her face hurt. Something was wrong, the smell was wrong, she felt like she floated. As her eyes fluttered open, she felt herself being shaken roughly. Fear flooded Taya's senses and her gaze darted around the room like a caged bird.

There was a face in front of her. It was blurry still, as was the rest of her vision. And it was frowned at her. Its mouth moved, it shouted something and it was what shook her now. She struggled to find her bearing and finally, it all flooded back to her. She was a prisoner.

His prisoner.

The boy stood before her, his features somehow familiar to her, despite the fact they were contorted in fury. But she saw more there, Taya saw pain...and fear. He was not how he should have been. A large scar completely covered his right eye and most of the surrounding area. His head was bald, except for a patch of hair at his crown that was gathered in a topknot. He was taller than her, by a few inches and he radiated a fearsome sort of power, but somehow Taya was not fearful of him. With a hand she reached up towards his face, towards the scar.

Zuko blinked in astonishment. She dared to try to touch him. With all his furious shouting she seemed to ignore his more fervent orders. What absolute gall. Swiftly he seized her errant hand and threw her to the floor at his uncle's bedside. "Heal him!" His patience had ended, and his voice shook with a finality that caused Taya to look back up at him fearfully at last.

Taya gazed up at him, her eyes sad, and then she turned towards the man in the bed. Iroh?! She thought to herself with a gasp. Quickly she held her hand out over his unresponsive body. He was very near death, and she knew that to heal him would leave her vulnerable and weakened. But, she knew she had no choice.

As she concentrated, a small flicker grew under her palm. A flicker that grew into a swirling blue flame that pulsed with a strange radiance, wispy tendrils stretched from the core like hands, hands that searched for a target. They found Iroh's body and plunged into him with force, enough so that his body convulsed violently. Taya struggled to control the power, it would be delicate. Too much too fast and his body would go into shock and still die, too little, and it wouldn't go fast enough.

The prince watched as the power surged from the girl into his uncle. He watched with concern as his uncle jerked on the bed and he considered tearing the girl away from him. The blue flame grew brighter still, until with a blinding flash, disappeared and plunged the room into shadows once more. Iroh still did not breathe.

Taya, drained, collapsed on the edge of Iroh's bed, and tried to center herself. As always, to invoke so much of her power, with such an emotional connection behind it, left her weak and dizzy. She felt the Prince haul her roughly to her feet, and she struggled to stand there and face him. She could hear his hoarse growls at her and she wanted to shrink away.

Zuko narrowed his gaze at her. "If he is dead, girl, then you'll regret this day for the rest of your life..."

Taya's eyes met his. "...you've changed...so much."

The prince was startled. He had been told she was mute. Yet she spoke as if she knew him. Spoke with a casual certainty. She told him words that struck chords in his mind, in his heart. But, before he could address his confusion, she bolted from his grasp, towards the door more swiftly then he would have guessed.

In a heartbeat he was after her. She had nearly reached the door when it erupted in flame and she jumped backwards faster than her momentum could let her and she fell backwards on her rump. She looked back quickly but she knew he was on her. It didn't stop her; she gathered her feet below her and was going to run through the fire anyway.

There was no way the prince was going to let her do such a thing. Like a snake he reached out and took her arm, and put to a halt her attempt at escape. It did little to quell his curiosity, and much to incite his anger. She would go nowhere until he was finished with her. His momentum spun the two of them around in a pirouette that ended with as he slammed her against the wall roughly. She let out a small squeal. He leaned his face close to her and narrowed his good eye at her. "Who are you?"

Even as he glared at her, the realization came to him. But he did not have time to voice it as Iroh sat up in bed behind them. "You have a strange way of treating such a beautiful woman, young prince."

Zuko could only stare in shock as Taya looked past him towards Iroh, her smile reflected in her eyes. "Iroh!" She broke free from Zuko's suddenly weak grasp to run toward Iroh to fall into his tight embrace. After a moment he pulled back from her. "How you've grown, child. You've matured into a delicate flower."

Beneath her wrappings, Taya blushed. No one had ever called her beautiful before. It was a warm feeling, especially coming from Iroh. She smiled at him warmly and he asked. "Why do you cover your face?"

She reached up and began to pull off the cloths. "I..." She said quietly. "I do not wish to go back home. If they know I am still alive...I will be taken back." Taya said sadly, even though she knew that was her inevitable destiny.

She dropped the remainder of the wrappings on the floor and pulled back her hood. A wealth of hair, the color of smoke fell about her face and flowed down her back like a shadowy waterfall. Large, crystal green eyes, flecked with red, turned their gaze back to Zuko, eyes that still reflected a sense of fear and ache.

"...Taya." It was all the prince could manage to say.


	5. Chapter 5 Never the same

The Fifth Element

She thought perhaps she should be happy that he remembered her at all, but the ache remained. That inner longing for something more then she knew he could offer. She sighed softly, and wished she could have stayed away from this place, stayed away from him.

It had been a long time since she'd seen him, but her feelings for him remained strong, yet distant. She had believed those feelings gone entirely, replaced by those more practical. They all flooded back onto her with an intensity that scared her the moment their eyes met. She'd dreamt about this day, long ago, before things changed so drastically.

Things HAD changed...for both of them.

Taya remembered the last time she'd seen him. His head was full of hair, and he studied intensely in order to please his father and someday become a good ruler. He was kind and just, even if he was a bit headstrong and impulsive. But that had only made her love him more. Despite his schedule, despite a desire to learn and train that nearly overwhelmed him, he always found time for her. Zuko had loved her as much as she loved him.

It was only icing that they had been promised to one another. The Fire Lord's most powerful ally, Taya's father, would unite their powerful families with the marriage of their children. They were 6 when they were betrothed, but they grew up together, first as playmates, then as friends, finally as lovers.

Zuko stared at Taya. She had grown up. No longer was she the gangly youth from his childhood. The short haired tomboy with the flat chest that used to climb trees with him and tend his wounds was gone. She had blossomed into a beautiful young girl who was about to become a beautiful woman. Fondly his mind remembered the times they shared together and a smile nearly quirked his lips.

He thought back to the days when they'd sneak away from their parents and climb to the top of the Fire temple. He'd show her all his new moves and even some of the old ones and she'd watch him every time, encourage him, and even sometimes tell him something he might have overlooked. They'd watch the stars together or the ocean and just talk about everything. For hours they would sit beside each other never once running out of things to say, and even those moments of quiet between them were comfortable and warm. He couldn't remember a time in his life where he'd felt so calm. So loved.

But all that had ended when he disgraced himself, when he was disfigured and exiled. He had wanted, needed, Taya to come with him. He thought she would have, but she disappeared. He didn't have much time to search for her, but he was told she refused to see him. That she wanted nothing to do with an exiled Prince. So he'd left, more pain in his heart from both her and his father.

She had betrayed him, and he'd put her out of his mind completely. To focus so completely on his mission there was no room in his mind any more for her, and so, he forgot about her.

Until now.

The pain and anger of that day, rushed back to him and his eyes narrowed spitefully. Taya sensed this change in him and she shrunk back a bit. Beside her, Iroh, aware of the sudden tension, chose to break it with his usual flair. "What is the matter Prince Zuko? Do you not recognize your own fiancé?"

Although he'd already reached that very same conclusion in his own head only moments before, somehow, his uncle saying the words aloud struck him a nearly physical blow. He stared at her and she raised her eyes to his. The same crystal green eyes that once promised to be his forever. Those same eyes, that used to crinkle with mirth at his lamest of jokes. The same infinitely deep crystal green eyes, that bore open her soul for him.

The same crystal green eyes that now bore a deep sorrow and anguish.

"My fiancé is dead, uncle."

Zuko nearly winced at the look of pain that flashed across her face. Her eyes fell away from him. "Is that what they told you?" She asked softly. She could not bear to continue to look at him when so many painful memories were being dredged to the surface. It would not be good to burst into tears here in front of him. He would see that as weakness. See HER as weak. So she looked at the ground, to hide her face, to contain her sudden emotional turmoil.

Taya wanted to kick herself. This was not how she'd been taught by the old Earth-bender. She'd been taught to be strong, like the stone, to weather any happenstance. And she'd taken her lessons seriously as she believed that one day her life of serenity would be ripped away from her and she'd have to fight for both her life and her freedom.

She was not ignorant of the world events, even sequestered as she was on that lonely mountain peak. She'd watched as the Fire Nation waged war against their only remaining foe, the Earth Kingdom. Although she was Fire Nation herself, she felt little kinship with her people any longer. She longed for the day she could return home, back to the deserts of the south. But even she was not naïve enough to think things would be the same.

No, things would never be the same again.

Zuko turned away slightly. "What does it matter now?" His voice was forceful, but there was a miniscule tremble in his voice. Unnoticeable by most but it was not missed by his Uncle. "It was a long time ago." The prince himself could not bring himself to face her, face eyes that threatened to strip away his delicate control. He reminded himself that no matter what she might say, the fact remained that when he needed her the most, she abandoned him.

Taya inhaled deeply and let it out with a sad sigh as she dropped to her knees and lowered her head. "Then...I am your prisoner." She said softly. "Do with me what you will." She kept her eyes closed now, to hold back the very real tears that were swam dangerously close to the surface, but she calmed her emotions, centered herself, and lifted her chin up slightly in pride. Pride she did not feel.

Behind her, Iroh stood up. He couldn't believe what he now saw. He alone knew the depths of Zuko's feelings for the Princess. He spent over a fortnight at Zuko's side right after they'd left the Ozai's nation. The prince had said things to Iroh he'd never say in front of his men, things he'd never admit to, even now, to have said, but Iroh remembered. He remembered the sound of Zuko's heart when it shattered, right before it turned to stone.

Still, as the old man gazed at Taya it was obvious, even to his elderly eyes, that she still held the Prince in the same regards as she did the day they parted. He could see how every caustic word was like a physical slap to her. He could see that she desperately maintained a brave front, that she bit her lip so hard to draw blood in order to be strong, to look strong in front of his nephew. Iroh held his tongue, and even as the prince commanded several of his men to haul her to the brig, he watched her go in silence. It would have been nice to talk with her, to find out where she really HAD been, and why she suddenly possessed legendary abilities, but he knew that would come later. Perhaps, after he had a talk with his overly headstrong student.

The old man was also the only one who saw the plaintive look Taya gave Zuko as the men hauled her away. When she was gone he turned to Zuko to comment but sudden vertigo clouded his vision and he staggered.

In an instant the prince was there to support him. "We will call her back Uncle." He started to say, but stopped as Iroh shook his head.

"No no," the old man said. "I am fine. Just some rest at a nice inn would be nice...one with a bath." He smiled. "I could use a soak."

In minutes the ship was headed to the nearest port.


	6. Chapter 6 the Past returns

The Fifth Element

The room Iroh rented was one of the city's best. It was right on the waterfront and afforded a nice view of the ocean. Truthfully Iroh didn't care to look at the ocean any more, only the enormous wooden bath interested him. He let himself become lost in the richness of the foam and the intoxicating scent of jasmine.

In another part of the city the Prince wandered alone. He was aware of the very real danger to his life here, as this was still Earth nation, but he was certain in his ability to fight off anyone with such aspirations. His thoughts were turbulent and he fought to decide what to do.

What to do with HER.

Alone she was worth a nation's ransom. Surely his father would accept her as a gift to him. Her abilities meant his father would live a long and healthy life, and free from any successful attempts on his life. She would be able to keep his father's nation alive, however she would be a huge target, and her life would probably end quickly. On the other hand, she would also be able to help Zuko finish his own mission. She could be the factor that tipped the scales in his favor. With her, he could find the avatar, and he was certain he could protect her well. The only problem was...she'd have to be near him.

And he wasn't sure he could bear that.

She betrayed him. She left him. His mind shouted at him. When he needed her most, she disappeared. When he was at his lowest, she managed to stomp on what little dignity remained. He closed his eyes and remembered that day.

_His face burned still from the blow his father had struck. He did not have vision in his right eye, and he had little time to pack anything. He remembered as he ran through the palace and shouted her name. He reached her chambers and found it empty, only her attendant remained, and he remained behind for only one reason. To tell the prince she had left him._

_He had told young Zuko that Taya had gone home. He had told him how, since he was no longer the heir to the Fire Nation, he no longer held any interest for her. He had just stood__ there, unable to process this, u__nable to believe what he had heard. It was Iroh who pulled him from his catatonia and drug him to the ship that would become his home for the next three years._

Tiny tendrils of fire swirled around Zuko's hands as they clenched into fists. He didn't want to remember the pain, the betrayal. He hated her. He wanted to forget about her, and he did. His quest for the Avatar became his life, his only goal. It consumed him.

Zuko stopped abruptly and looked around. Twilight had settled. The day had left somehow and he'd never noticed. With a frown and a twinge of guilt he headed back towards the hotel to check on his uncle.

Along the way, as he passed the docks he looked up and his breath caught. There was Zhao's ship, beside his own. The larger flagship dwarfed Zuko's own, and made it look small, inadequate. The prince frowned. What was Zhao doing here? His greatest rival.

He didn't have long to ponder as one of his men ran up to him. "My Prince!" The man exclaimed breathlessly. "Come quick. Admiral Zhao has taken your prisoner."

The prince snarled and he ran towards his ship. He barely heard the soldier speak about the circumstances. Zhao had arrived and demanded to see the prince. When he wasn't there, Zhao went to his room, along the way he passed a soldier who took food to the princess. His curiosity was aroused and he, despite protests from Zuko's crew, went to see this prisoner. Then, once the admiral saw her, he took her. A desperate sort of emotion washed through him. He wasn't sure if it was because she was taken by -Zhao- or it was simply because -she- was taken but he didn't have time to analyze the difference, and didn't care to. He only wanted, needed to get her back.

He kicked in the door to the brig. Emptiness greeted him. He turned to his men who had followed him. "Where did he take her?" he demanded. One of them mentioned they'd heard Zhao say something about the inn, and Zuko was off in an instant.

He did not stop to think why Zhao would take her to an inn, but as there was only one in town, he knew right where she would be. The woman at the front desk quickly told him what room they had taken and Zuko stormed up the stairs toward the room he had been told and kicked that room in too.

A horrific scene greeted him. Zhao, bare from the waist up, held Taya down on the bed. Her shoulders were bare, her kimono ripped away. Her hands, balled into fists, beat against his much stronger frame uselessly. Taya's face was wet, streaked with tears, and her eyes were wide with fright. The rest of her face was covered by Zhao's hand, to prevent her screams.

As Zuko kicked the door in, they both turned to look at him. Zhao turned slowly, as if the Prince interrupted something private and Taya turned towards him quickly, her near hand reached out toward him for help as her muffled cries grew a bit louder.

Zuko was stunned by what he saw, so much so, he didn't move at first. Zhao took that opportunity to smirk at the prince. "Do you mind? My bride-to-be and I are busy." Taya's eyes narrowed at this, clearly showing her denial of that claim. "Let her go Zhao." He said low, his voice level.

Anger he couldn't understand seethed through him. He would kill Zhao for this. The pain on her face ripped at his soul, but he forced himself to ignore it, ignore her for now. He knew that to look at her, he would fall apart. He had to stay focused. When Zhao only laughed away his demand, he repeated it. "I said, Let. Her. Go."

Zhao did not release his captive but he did turn towards the prince. The admiral knew this was painful to Zuko. He liked it that way. His eyes darted back towards the girl he held beneath him, the barest flicker of lust on his face. He knew she would try to fight him off but that didn't matter to him. No, it was better this way. He liked it better this way, besides that, the look on Zuko's face was worth this inconvenience. Still, he thought, she IS pretty, and she would make a good mother for his heirs...with the assumption her spirit could be suitably broken. By the looks of things, and the pain on her face, this simple act of sex would be enough to do just that. "She was given to me by your father, exiled prince. You no longer have any claim on her. She and I have unfinished business, which is none of yours. Leave."

A fireball, fueled by a strength that astonished even the young Prince, streaked out from his outstretched hands. It slammed into Zhao and threw him free of Taya, who immediately scrambled off the bed towards the prince. She did not get far, as behind her the Admiral recovered far too quickly and sent a stream of flame back towards Zuko.

Unfortunately, Taya was still in the way, and it smashed into her back and knocked her forward, to the floor, where she lay still.

A new sort of rage took over Zuko's emotions then. The two masters ran at each other and clashed in a spectacular display of fire and martial arts. Blow after blow landed upon each of the men, but even for its intensity, the battle only lasted minutes. It ended with Zhao laid out unconscious on the floor of the overturned and smoldering room.

His breath came to him in short painful gasps and his chest heaved from the exertion, but Prince Zuko still stooped to pick up the unconscious princess and walked back to his ship with her.

A short while later, as he moved across the deck he debated whether to put her back in the brig, or somewhere safer. One of his men approached him. "My lord, shall I post a second guard at the brig for her?"

An answer did not come immediately; instead he gazed down at her face. It was still bruised from her capture, but it did little to mar her innocent beauty. Her lips were parted just slightly, bruised and slightly swollen. Zuko could guess what from.

"No." he said at last. "I'll...take care of her." He looked at his captain. "Find my Uncle and cast off. Now." As the crew hastened to fulfill his command, he went to his quarters and knelt low to set her gently on his sleeping mat.

Taya woke up just as Zuko set her down. Her eyes flew open with panic and locked onto his. In an instant any reservation she had were forgotten and her arms went tightly around his neck. Her breath came in ragged gasps as she cried into him. As the adrenaline of the situation wore off, her body began to tremble.

Zuko's arms came up automatically to hold her, to pull her against him. The rush of battle began to dull and it left behind only the desperate feeling he had before. The same one he had when he realized she was being hurt. And despite his earlier anger and misgivings, he found he couldn't hold her close enough now.

"My prince. You saved me." She whispered against him as the sobs began to dwindle away. Suddenly she seemed to remember her situation and she pulled back from him, her hands still on his biceps. "Thank you." She said, looking down and away.

One of his hands moved to cradle her cheek and bring her face back up to his. "Taya," he said quietly. "I will -always- be there for you."

The princess began to smile but it was short lived as Zuko leaned forward to bring his lips against hers. His face was hot, flushed still from the battle, but soft. A thousand different things flew through her mind, and a thousand different things were ignored. There was only his mouth, soft and warm against hers.

She tasted like sugar and cream, everything that he remembered. Something like an electric shock flew through them both as the kiss continued. Her arms went from his upper arms to around his neck and his own encircled her narrow waist to pull her body against his. For a moment he believed, once again, that he was back home, and his quest and banishment were nothing but a figment.

All too soon, the kiss came to its natural conclusion and Zuko rested his forehead on hers as he gazed into her eyes. There were still so many unanswered questions. "Taya..." he began softly as his hands moved up to caress her cheeks. "Why? Why did you leave me?"

She shook her head almost imperceptibly. "It was not my choice my Prince." Her eyes fluttered shut. "I tried to find you. I wanted to go with you. But my father would not allow it. He had me locked in the turret." Tears brimmed in her eyes from the memories. "I could see your ship. I tried to call, but you were so distant. I had to watch you leave." A tear spilled over but Zuko caught it with his thumb and wiped it away. The action brought a small smile to her face.

Zuko's eyebrows angled down. "They told me you didn't want to see me. That because I was banished you no longer wanted anything to do with me."

Taya reached up to his hands that warmed her face, "How could you believe that Beloved? You are the first man I have ever kissed. You have my heart, my soul." His thumbs rubbed slow circles on her cheeks and she continued. "It was the next day when my father told me that our parents had nulled our engagement. Instead, they promised me to Zhao..." She winced as she felt Zuko's arms tense up. Quickly she continued. "...which is the reason I ran away. If I don't marry you, then I' will marry no man."

"Taya..." Zuko whispered. The impact of her words slammed into him. He expected a move like this from Zhao, but his own father?! His father knew how much he loved her. For him to give her away like that...it stunned him beyond words. Shocked, and wounded him deeply. Still, he had to thank the gods of fate that brought her back to him now. They were together, and once he captured the Avatar, everything would be fine once more.

Zuko was no fool. He knew things would never be like they used to be, but if they were together, things would be better. A part of him wanted to balk at his newfound emotions. This was not the way that a warrior should act. This useless emotion would not find him the avatar. He knew he needed to get back on the trail.

But right now, his true love lay here with him, and he couldn't think beyond the radius of her arms.

Taya moved forward and laid her head against his chest and drew a deep shuddering breath. Zuko, concerned, smoothed down her hair. "Come my Princess, you're exhausted. Lay down."

She nodded and let him help her lay back on his sleeping mat. He left briefly to get a blanket. When he returned to spread it over her, she grabbed his hand. "Stay here. With me? Like we used to."

A desire to grin at her naivety bore through the prince. He wasn't sure he could lay beside her all night in the same bed like they used to. Things were different then, innocent. Now...now he was afraid he'd inadvertently show her how much he'd grown up since she'd seen him last. Still, he couldn't refuse her, and after he pulled his shirt off he lie down beside her and spread the blanket over them both.

As soon as Zuko pulled off his shirt, Taya knew she'd goofed. They weren't children of 12 anymore. They were young adults of 18, and Zuko had grown handsome and rather well proportioned. Hardened muscled rippled over his body and his facial scar did nothing to diminish his sex appeal. She pretended to ignore the feelings he invoked in her and rolled over against him to share heat. Despite her feelings the excitement of the recent events had finally left her feeling drained and exhausted. Soon she slept fitfully.

Zuko knew it was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7 Savior

The Fifth Element

The sun had begun to stream in the small windows when Zuko finally opened his eyes. He awoke with a small annoyed groan. He'd never before allowed himself to sleep so late. He was sore still from the fight with Zhao and he needed to train and find the Avatar's trail. He started to move, and an unfamiliar pressure on his chest made him force himself further awake.

Taya nestled against his chest, one her hands between her head and his chest. She was comfortable warmth against him and he reached down to brush away her silky smoke colored hair from her face. She stirred slightly at his touch and a small smile crossed her lips before she nuzzled against him a bit more.

Her honest reaction caused the young prince to smile and his hand went from her hair to the soft skin on her face and his fingers traced tiny circles over her cheeks.

Taya's dreams that night were nice ones, the first she'd had in several years. She found herself saddened as they began to dissolve around her, but that feeling was replaced quickly by something even more pleasurable. It made her skin warm and tingly and she slowly woke herself up.

Someone caressed her face tenderly and her eyes fluttered open. As she looked up, she found herself cuddled up against the prince, and her face was only inches away from his. He was already awake and he gazed at her softly. On impulse she leaned up and brought her lips to his.

He was surprised for only an instant at her bold movement and his arms came up around her, to pull her against him as his tongue found its way to hers and began to dance against it strongly. When she responded in kind his movements grew bolder, stronger, and his arms snaked around her waist even as his body began to react to the passion that had begun to build between them.

The princess quickly became lost in Zuko's touch, his passion, and struggled to keep up, and to respond well. Truthfully, no one had really prepared her for this. She'd been told, spoken to about such things, but they had separated long before either of them had even begun to consider such unity. As his mouth engulfed her own with its delightful game she felt a burning sensation, slow at first, start to overtake her body, her senses. So, this is what it's like, she thought to herself. She could not stop the tiny groans that escaped her throat as Zuko's hands caressed her back. She found herself unable to still her body, unable to will her heartbeat to slow down. Everywhere he touched her sent fire to race through her blood, and she gasped from the heat of it.

Likewise, Zuko fought to keep control of his thoughts, his very body, as it too became lost in the fire that raged around them both. Her skin, even through the old silk kimono, was soft and he longed to feel more of it, to see the creamy smoothness that lay beyond the silken barrier. His hands came up to push at the fabric that covered her shoulders and it slipped down easily though it didn't fall far as their bodies were still tightly pressed together and the fabric had no place to go.

Her skin was supple and silky like he thought and with a deft motion he kicked out a bit and rolled them both over to leave him on top. The prince gazed down at her for a moment. She was more beautiful then he'd ever dreamed. The princess had filled out while they'd been separated, she'd gone from girl to woman and her body trembled slightly beneath his weight that held her down. "My prince." She whispered as her cheeks colored in a deep blush.

Zuko smiled at her shyness, and leaned down to her again to kiss her tenderly. "My princess." He whispered into her mouth. Her arms came up to his face and wrapped around his neck, but he left her mouth to trail kisses along the hollow of her neck and shoulders. He could feel her body react to his and that pleased him. It pleased him that he could give her pleasure this way, and that she wouldn't hold back her reactions out of shyness or any noble training.

On the contrary, Taya tried hard to limit her responses. She had been taught to act out her passions was wrong, brazen, and something only a prostitute would do. It shamed her that she could not control herself, but Zuko made her body tingle, made her breath leave her in small moans and come back only in short gasps. Her chest was tight, almost painful, and cramps tore through her stomach every time the prince nibbled at the soft skin on her neck. She quickly lost her delicate control.

As the prince nibbled on her neck his hands ran along the side of her body and gathered the fabric together as they traveled upwards towards her arms. He, too, was lost in the delightful feel of her skin, her body beneath his and his own need that began to surge forward in him like a caged beast. Unconsciously his hands found their way to one small pert breast and cupped it gently through the thin fabric. Instinctively his thumb came up to circle the nipple, to tease it, and it responded instantly. It grew hard beneath his touch and that only caused him to caress it more, to tease it further, and to throw his body into a burning spiral.

Taya could not help but cry out as he touched her breast. Her back arched beneath him and only drove her further into his touch. Her thoughts began to fly away like dandelions in the wind as only one thought replaced them. Her eyes closed tightly and between his kisses, and his touch, she couldn't pull him close enough, she couldn't voice the need that her body demanded he fulfill.

Zuko knew to take her before marriage was wrong. They were nobility, and this would be a scandal if it were to come to light. But she felt so good to him, and she made his troubles vanish, if only for brief moments, but it was enough. With her, he felt truly happy. It was difficult to form a thought. To make himself think beyond what she was doing to his body, and what he wanted to do to hers. He paused for a moment to look at her face. Her eyes flickered open to look at him in confusion.

She could see the love in his eyes as he gazed at her softly. Taya could see the love, along with a desire, a need that mirrored her own emotional state. With a hand she reached up to his face and cupped his cheek, his burned one, gently. "My prince..." she said softly, her voice husky. She, too, knew of the inherent wrongness of going on, of continuing this path, but, only one thing drove her now. She wanted to please him. Taya knew, beyond all doubt, that she would give him anything he asked her for. That she would die to make him happy.

There was much to make up for, Taya reasoned, much that she owed to Zuko. She had, after all, been the one to leave him, and although that was not her fault or even of her own doing, she felt a need to atone for it. Perhaps if she had been stronger, she could have fought her father, or found a way back to him. As it was, she was merely 15 the last time she'd seen him, and the princess wanted, needed, to satisfy her prince.

Zuko hesitated. He wanted her badly. Hormones flooded his teenage body that caused him to reel from their strength. He did not want to take that same choice away from Taya, so he paused, as his eyes searched hers for answers.

He found those answers in her soft smile and gentle touch. So he leaned down once again and brought his lips to hers, and pushed his body against hers strongly, to let her feel him, and to strengthen flames that already burned around them both.

Her body was smaller than his, petite but supple and soft, and it melded against his as he thrust against her. One of his arms went around her waist to pull her even tighter against him and his head fell beside hers briefly as he shuddered from the new sensations that flooded his already overwhelmed senses.

Taya gasped audibly as she felt his arousal push against her stomach, and her head fell back as he lifted her up slightly to meet him. Her hands went from simply around his neck to clutching at him, to hold herself against him while she tried desperately to catch her breath. Before he could move though, she shifted her head up slightly and her own soft, warm mouth found the sensitive skin along his neck to nibble and kiss tenderly.

A second shock passed through Zuko when his beloved began to nibble on his neck. His body froze as her mouth trailed fire along his neck and towards his ears. She kissed just below his scar, on the clusters of nerves there and they awoke with a surge of lightning through his body. Her lips gently tugged on his earlobes and pearly teeth nipped playfully before her tongue dipped in. Zuko growled, suddenly overcome, moved his hand up to wind itself into her hair and yanked her head back, away from his so that he could attack her back in the same way.

The prince was just about to pull away the only barrier that remained between them, her kimono, when someone knocked at the door.

Zuko chose to ignore the noise, intent upon Taya's body, but Taya gasped and looked towards the door with a frantic expression. Zuko, annoyed at this intrusion growled "Go away."

From behind the door came Iroh's voice. "I'm going to count to five nephew, then I'm going to come in." was the response. "One..."

Zuko knew his uncle was serious and even though he was going to get up to tell him to go away, Taya scrambled out from beneath him, her face red and flushed. The moment broken, Zuko stood up, and pulled Taya to her feet too. She frantically tried to straighten her hair and smooth her clothing. Zuko found he didn't much care...then he made the mistake of looking down at himself.

It was obvious what they had been doing.

As Iroh counted four, Taya followed his gaze down and gasped. She covered her mouth in surprise and looked back up at Zuko. There wasn't any way to hide that, not with the thin clothes he wore. Right then Iroh counted five and opened the door. "Wake up kids!" he called out.

With nothing left to do, Taya took a step in front of Zuko, to save him from embarrassment. "Uncle Iroh." She said sweetly and smiled at him. "Good morning!"

Iroh fixed both of them with a level stare. He'd been young once, it didn't take much of a genius to understand that he'd interrupted something between them. A part of the old man laughed at that. How many times did it happen to him in his life? It felt good to give some of that back, to see the sheepish and uncomfortable expression on Zuko's face was simply priceless. "Come kids." He called. "Breakfast is getting cold, and we need to chart a course for the ship. We still have an Avatar to find, my prince." Iroh turned and walked out.

At the mention of the Avatar, Zuko's demeanor changed back to what it normally was, grim and determined. Taya turned back towards him, and put her hand on his cheek. "You will find the avatar my love..." Before she stepped away to pick up his shirt and hand it back to him.

Zuko put on his shirt and paused a moment to watch Taya pick up his room. Her confidence in him made him feel good. Then he left to resume his duties and his mission.

He missed the rest of Taya's words. "...tonight."


	8. Chapter 8 Finding the answers

The Fifth Element

Appa flew through the air quickly, guided by the Avatar upon his back. In his lap was a crudely drawn map of Mt. Bali and the area around it. It was located in the center of a thick rain-forest and that was itself surrounded by tall rocky spires. Truthfully the only way into the valley was by navigating a twisted river upstream but the details of the area were lost on Aang as he was intent upon only one thing. To find the Life-bender.

The castle at the top of the mountain was isolated, and it reminded him of his home among the Air temples long ago. Though, to Aang, it wasn't so long ago, even though 100 years had passed, he had slept that time away. He reached down and petted Appa's fur sending a soft rumble of pleasure through the great beast as he squinted into the distance. He could see the mountain surrounded by a layer of clouds that loomed before him and the bison, sensitive to Aang's emotions, spurred himself a bit faster.

The castle seemed to be constructed from obsidian, soft angles and white marble that glistened in the diffused light with its moist warmth. Appa landed lightly in the center of the quiet, white sand filled courtyard and Aang jumped to the ground. The airbender looked around at the silence, all the more pronounced from the total lack of natural environmental sounds as well. This high up, he reasoned, no sounds carried. The only sound that broke absolute silence was the trickle of water over a water wheel into a reflecting pool.

The Avatar put his hands to his mouth and called out loudly. "Hello??" Normally he would have run around to look at everything, to see everything, but he did not have time for that now. The lives of his friends and family hinged on whether or not he could find this life-bender. "HELLO??" He called louder.

A small sound made Aang turn around to see an old woman, stooped with age, shuffle from a doorway towards him. Her eyes, long since blinded, were closed and she leaned heavily an a white alabaster walking stick. Though she was blind, it was obvious she knew exactly where Aang was as she headed directly, however slowly, towards him.

"Why have you come here, Avatar? I do not have what you seek."

Aang was taken aback slightly at her directness. "Um." He started, confused, "How do you know who I am...and how do you know what I'm after?" His words were innocent and he scratched at the back of his head.

The old woman smiled slightly. Youth, she thought. She turned around and began to shuffle away, back into the depths of the lightless temple. Aang, surprised, began to follow her. "Um...wait, please?" he called out as he tried to hide the desperation in his voice.

She turned towards him with a swiftness that startled him, and shook her stick under his nose. "You are the Avatar are you not?" She nodded once, unable to see Aang's own nod of confirmation. "Only the Avatar would ride a flying bison."

As if he knew he was being spoken about, Appa whuffled slightly and settled down to sleep. The woman smirked, "I could smell that beast a thousand miles away." She rubbed her nose and turned back away again, to walk off.

Aang blinked at the woman's intuition, but was not put off that easily. "Hey, uh...wait. I need—"

"Help?" The woman finished for him. "Of course you do, boy." She said firmly. "Otherwise you would not have come here." She turned down a darkened hallway and Aang had to struggle in order to not bump into her. "Many seek the Life-bender. You are no different." She opened a door to a similarly darkened room and walked in.

Behind her Aang followed along and grew more than a little annoyed at the woman's lack of haste. If she realized why he was there, then surely she realized he was in a hurry. Surely she understood that time was of the essence. "Um..." He started again.

The woman spun around quickly and handed Aang a crystal glass of cold water. Suddenly he realized how thirsty he was and accepted it gladly. As he drank it down she continued. "The Life-bender, Taya, is not here. She was abducted last night by the Fire Nation."

Water flew out everywhere as Aang choked. "Fire nation?!" he asked, aghast. "Where?!"

The woman stepped back to avoid the spray and remained silent a moment. "She went to the mountain's base to collect a rare blue spirit flower. That is where the exiled Prince took her. The stones have spoken thus to me." She turned around and began to shuffle away again into the darkness. "You'd better hurry young Avatar. She is in great danger, take this stone, it will lead you to her."

Aang nodded. He understood who had taken her. Zuko. But he didn't know why, and he cared little to know. He accepted the stone from the woman and glanced down at it. It was a blue stone, heavier than expected and as he held it, it began to glow softly and hum. He looked up towards the woman but she had disappeared. He didn't have time to search for her so he rushed back to Appa, who was stood ready to fly.

In moments he was airborne again and called out a quiet thanks to the old woman. This stone would lead him to the bender then and he rubbed it in his hand. Its low hum had turned to an even tone, hard to hear over the rush of the air around him, but unmistakable. "I wonder how this works, Appa." He mused aloud.

The bison did not answer him. Katara would have, she knew much about things like this. Immediately his thoughts turned towards her, and worry creased his youthful features. He would find this Bender, he promised. He would save her from the Fire nation.

As Aang flew over the water Zuko's ship cut through it smoothly. On board, its master paced the decks impatiently. They had not lost the Avatar's trail just yet. Witnesses placed the Avatar heading in this direction, so Zuko pursued relentlessly, and with an annoyance that grew by the hour.

He could not decide if finding Taya was yet a good thing or a bad thing. She could drive him to distraction with but a mere touch, and this was exactly what he did not need. However, with that same touch she could make him stronger, heal him, and keep him focused. Indeed after his bruising battle with Zhao he had woken up sore, but no longer injured. No. He thought to himself. It was best for everyone she was here, but, the thing that eluded him was where these healer's powers had come from. It troubled him.

"You must eat my lord."

He turned slightly towards Taya's voice behind him. She knelt in the doorway and set down a tray with a small tea pot, a cup and two sticks of sweet dumplings. She kept her eyes averted and her mannerism submissive. Zuko stared at her perplexed for a moment. Why would she act this way? Then he saw why. His crew had no idea of her significance to the young Prince. His crew believed she was simply a prisoner with a few benefits. After all, they were in the middle of the ocean, if she were to attempt an escape, where was she to go.

She did not realize he trusted his crew, and so she maintained the image of servitude. She believed she kept him safe by her refusal to acknowledge their relationship. Zuko knew she did this to keep him out of danger and he smiled at her misassumption. She even wore the same filthy old kimono. He decided to play along with the image. "You do not order me." He said harshly and watched her wince slightly.

"Forgive me, my lord." She whispered, and seemed to withdraw into herself. "I wish only for your well being." She began to gain her feet to leave the doorway but his words stopped her.

"I did not give you permission to leave." Obediently she settled back onto the deck. Truthfully it pained him to see her on her knees before him this way. She was not only just a princess, she was HIS princess. His queen and a queen should not supplicate herself so. He hid his smile well. "Stand up." He commanded. "And come here."

He could see the confusion play across her face briefly. Did she actually believe in what he was doing? Did she think it was real? All the better, he thought. All the better.

Taya gathered her feet underneath her and stood up. Why did he summon her so? Did he not realize that they must maintain the roles of prisoner and keeper? Did he not understand it was safer for him to not be shackled to her? To not be tethered down by his love to her. She was a liability to him. Didn't he realize that? She padded across the smooth deck towards him and was careful to keep her head down, and her eyes lowered. She stood before him, and crossed her hands in front of her demurely. "My lord." She said.

Zuko started to circle her. He seemed angry, and some of his crew smirked slightly. They knew his fiery temper would not distinguish between sexes, and even though she was a woman, he would show her his might. Mainly they were glad it she was the mark this time, rather than them. He stopped behind her and gazed at her silky hair. "Who do you think you are to worry about my welfare?"

She did not answer immediately, but he could see the way she wrung her hands slightly. She had always fidgeted that way when she was uncomfortable. "I...I am your prisoner my lord."

"No." he responded as he took her arm and spun her around. "You are my fiancé." He brought his lips to hers briefly, but passionately. Shocked into speechlessness she could only blink her eyes at his totally uncharacteristic display of affection. Those crew members who happened to be witness to the display could likewise not believe their eyes. Zuko's fiancé?! Could this be true? She was dead...wasn't she?

The prince released Taya, a smile in his eyes that did not reach his face. And she understood. He wanted her by his side, without lies or pretenses, but he could not afford to dote on her. He had to maintain his position of strength, of control. "Now." He commanded again. "Look through the ships stores and wear something more practical for life on a ship..." he turned to leave. "You'll be here a while." As he walked off. "When you are done, return. I wish to speak with you."

Taya smiled, and bowed her head once. "Yes, my Prince, as you command."

It was a while later that Taya reappeared on the deck. It had been difficult finding clothes for her as there were no other women on board. Eventually, however, with Iroh's help, they had found a trunk left behind by a traveling band. In it were several outfits that fit Taya well. She settled on a sea-green tunic that wrapped around with a black and gold sash. She wrapped the wide sleeves with black silken fabric embroidered with glossy ivy leaves in black floss and wore a pair of wide dark grey trews that were printed with a subdued flame pattern.

Zuko trained with his men, and did not notice her appearance at first. Unwilling to disturb him, she knelt, her back against the railing and watched him like she used to, a small smile on her face. He had grown up indeed. Powerful and beautiful he would someday make a fine king...if his father ever allowed him to regain his honor.

Truthfully Taya barely understood why this was so important to him. If she could have, she would have faced his father and forced him to give Zuko back all he had taken from him. But...the Fire Nation was ruthless, and a part of her realized that the Fire Lord would never willingly give up power. Not even to his only son.

Zuko would have to TAKE back his honor if he ever wanted it back.

She glanced up into the twilight sky, her earlier prediction weighed on her mind. Her shishou had taught her how to listen to the winds of fate. They didn't speak to Taya often, but when they did she had learned to trust them. She stared off over the water silently and dozed off.

She felt someone touch her and her eyes flew open. Iroh smiled at her warmly as she jerked awake. Zuko stood there as well, bare from the waist up, his training over. He reached down and took her hand, a concerned frown over his features. "Are you ok, beloved?" he asked quietly. The ship's crew had changed to night shift and most of them were in bed and none were near enough to hear their conversation.

Taya nodded her head. "I am fine, my prince." She said as he pulled her to her feet easily. His eyes traveled over her body and she blushed deeply, unaccustomed to such attention. "Stop." She said weakly.

He pulled her close to him with a smile. "What did I tell you about commanding me?" Taya giggled and they kissed.

Beside them, Iroh let out an exasperated sigh. "...teenagers." he rolled his eyes and wandered off. He had fully recovered from the poison that rolled through his body only the day before. Because of her power, he had recovered from the fatal wounds the creature had given him. Her powers were strong, and he still burned to know how she had come to get them. It would wait he supposed. She'd be here with them for a long time.

Zuko's eyes rolled slightly as his Uncle was driven away by their actions. He didn't care. No one made him feel this good for years. And no one had been able to change him so completely in so little time. She was truly his soul mate. She was already his in soul, and tonight he promised himself, he would make her his in body as well. They slipped into conversation easily and time flew past them.

A shout caused him to look away from her sharply. It was a shout of alarm, of danger. Zuko stared across the dark sky and searched for the danger. He didn't have to search long. He could see the Avatar's flying bison...and it headed directly towards them. His eyes widened. "Sound the alarm!" He shouted.


	9. Chapter 9 The Avatar's victory

The Fifth Element

Zuko could hardly believe his eyes. The Avatar was here?! A frontal attack? Incredible. He was more than ready. Behind him, he could sense Taya back away from him. Good, he thought, he would be free to let loose. Distantly he wished she'd go below deck where it was safe, but he could not spare the attention to tell her. She was trained in Fire Nation tactics and she knew how to take care of herself. He began to weave a complex kata of fire towards the Avatar.

Aang spotted the ship from a great distance and closed the gap quickly. Every moment he spent fighting was a moment Katara might lose, a moment closer to their deaths. He knew he'd have to do this quickly. He wasn't prepared for the wall of fire to rise before him, but his powerful air bending caused the wall to spiral into oblivion quickly as Appa flew through the hole left behind. Aang leapt off his bison onto the deck and drew his staff.

Fire soldiers began to swarm the young Air Bender, but Aang had trained as hard as Zuko in the past year of his pursuit. Always being on guard had honed his instincts and abilities greatly and Zuko's sailors posed little more than a distraction from his goal. Only Zuko presented a true threat.

Aang knew he'd have to neutralize that quickly if he wanted to find this Life-bender. He deftly avoided a column of fire from Zuko and responded with a small vortex that caught the prince in it and threw him across the deck into the bulkhead. Before Zuko could recover his soldiers moved in again and this time Aang chose to deal with them all at once.

It was more efficient that way. Katara had taught him much about water-bending and it came naturally to him. He raised his hands and the ocean around the small ship became a rolling maelstrom. Waves crashed into the ship, over its decks, and sent sailors over the railing or to the deck to hold on tightly.

Luckily for the Avatar, the Life-bender had used this distraction to escape her cell, and was on deck.

Zuko's head spun from the impact against the bulkhead and he sat up to mentally force his body to react quicker. He stood back up and kept his balance even on the rolling deck. He prepared to bend enough fire to drive away all this water, when another wave crashed over the deck.

Exactly where Taya clung to the railing.

When the waters cleared again...she was gone, washed into the ocean.

Zuko looked around in panic and bolted to the edge. Taya couldn't swim.

Aang started to head towards the girl on the deck. That had to be her. The Life-bender. He'd rescue her and then she'd save Sokka and Katara. A wave washed over the deck and swept her away in it. Aang panicked as well. If he lost her now, he'd lose his family as well. So he dove into water after her, quickly. Unaware that Zuko was doing the exact same thing.

Unfortunately for Zuko, Aang was a water-bender and more at home in the water then the Fire native could ever be and Aang used his water control to find her first. She struggled to the surface, but the churning waves were too strong for her and she only got drug further and further under.

Taya felt herself start to lose consciousness. She could not reach the surface, and her shaping skills were the only thing that kept her alive right now but she knew she could not keep this up much longer. A young face swam before her own and she felt it take her hands. Suddenly she was caught in the center of a water vortex that propelled her up out of the ocean and into the night sky.

She screamed as the vortex dissipated and she fell freely through the sky for a brief moment before she landed gently on the back of a huge flying creature. Stunned she could only peer over its back at the water so far below her. The creature gained altitude faster then she'd have thought possible and she was able to glimpse Zuko's ship briefly before she lost sight of it against the dark ocean.

"...no."

"NOOOO!" Zuko bellowed his rage at the dark sky as he could only watch as Taya was taken away from him again, and this time by his greatest challenge. The young Prince cursed at the gods of fate for such a horrible joke. For the only family he had to be given and then taken away, and taken by the one he hunted and could not find. Even as he and his men were hauled from the now calm ocean, he seethed with anger and frustration.

Even Iroh did not give the Prince one of his usual sarcastic comments. He felt his prince's distress. It was all in Taya's hands now, all they could do was continue to follow the Avatar's faint trail.

Taya stared backwards then turned towards Aang with a glare. "Where are you taking me?" She demanded. So, this was the Avatar. There could be no mistake in that. She had seen this boy first bend the air, then bend the water. Could he bend Earth as well? Fire? Only one was capable of bending even two elements.

This was the world's only hope at peace.

She narrowed her eyes at this child. She was fully capable of slaying him before he could turn his powers on her. He would fall asleep and never wake up, her powers could ensure that. She could be back at Zuko's side by the sunrise...

But, that would rob Zuko of his chance to regain his honor in his father's eyes.

And it would rob the world of its only chance for freedom.

She could not do such a thing. So she sighed instead. "My name is Taya." She said simply.

Aang looked over at her eagerly. "I'm Aang. Are you the Life-bender?"

Taya blinked. She'd not been called by that name in a long time. "Y-yes, why have you taken me?" She stared at Aang closely. Could he not be the horrible enemy her parents taught her to hate? He looked so carefree, so innocent...so powerful. The old Earth-benders had taught her differently and she knew everything was about perception. Perhaps...perhaps Zuko's was wrong.

The avatar grinned. "You mean rescued you? Hey, anytime. Could you heal my friends?" His youthful, carefree expression turned quickly to one of desperate hope. "They don't have much time." Aang could only place his hope in this girl.

She could not look away from his honest plea, his heartfelt request of her. Taya had always been a softie and would not have refused his request in any case. She nodded "Take me to them."

If Taya could have bottled the look of relief on Aang's face just then, she could have restored hope to the world.

Appa flew swiftly through the sky back towards the tiny stricken village.


	10. Chapter 10 Forced

The Fifth Element

Zuko drove his fist into the wall and left a smoldering hole. He was angry, mostly at himself, because he allowed this to happen. The Avatar stole Taya from him, right out from under his nose. Right out from under the watchful eyes of his supposedly able crew. He was angry that he allowed himself to become so close to her. That it was from his own lack of restraint that he became complacent and she was gone once more.

He'd find her. He swore it to himself, to his Uncle, to any crew unfortunate enough to be within bellow range. First he'd find her and then he'd take the Avatar back to his father. It wasn't just his honor at stake now. It was her life.

"Please, calm down, Zuko."

The prince spun around to face his uncle. How could he expect him to remain calm, when he was nearly seething out of control? Then he understood. He was nearly seething out of control. That was the point. He took several deep breaths to center himself, to force his emotional state into one of focus once more.

He walked to the railing and stood there. Behind him, his crew milled around, prepared for anything. They prepared for their prince to explode in anger. He turned away from the railing and leaned against it, his face calm and his eyes glittering. "Continue on our course." He commanded. When several of his crew furrowed their brows in uncertainty he clarified. "We cannot track her, if we find the Avatar...we find Taya."

Iroh blinked then smiled to himself. The prince was usually very gruff and demanding when it came to his orders. Even a few days ago, had the crew shown the slightest bit of hesitancy to obey him he would have beat them into a quick submission. Indeed, Taya had a very profound influence on him, even after only a day. He wondered what they had talked about all night...or if they even talked at all.

The old man's smile grew wider.



The flying bison landed lightly in the desolate village and before Taya could even look around Aang had her hand and she was whisked off to the hut where Katara and Sokka lie. The hut smelled of death nearby and the princess could only stare in horror at the scene before her. At least a dozen people lay in various stages of sickness. The stench nearly overwhelmed her. There was such sadness in the old lady's eyes. Sadness mixed with hope.

Taya had a lot of work to do.

It was late the next day when she finally collapsed, exhausted. Drained of chakra, nearly drained of even her life force, she collapsed to the ground next to last villager to be afflicted by the sickness. Sokka caught her before she could hit the floor and she looked up at him gratefully.

Sokka gently went to the floor with her. Like Aang, he was grateful she was able to save his sister Katara. He cradled the healer in his arms and looked across the room at Aang, who sat near Katara. He watched his sister smile at Aang and he watched Aang dote on her with a small frown. Aang had better things to do then sit here. He was the Avatar, he should be training.

He looked down at Taya, who was asleep in his lap and his eyes were drawn to a small necklace she wore. It was made from three chunks of translucent amber each one engraved with a small golden symbol. The two outside chunks Sokka recognized as house symbols, though he recognized only one of the houses.

One of them was the house of the Fire Lord.

An anger began to build in him as he looked closer at the necklace. The center stone was the symbol for the Fire Nation. Sokka growled loudly and she blinked back awake in confusion and managed to keep from a harsh tumble onto the ground as he leapt to his feet. "FIRE NATION!!" It was all he could do to keep his calm, and even that failed.

Taya was brought back to consciousness quickly as every one of her senses screamed danger at her. She scrambled away from Sokka as he began to bellow and she shrunk back further when he drew his weapon on her. Dimly she saw others rush her way to stop him, but they would be too late. She raised her hands to shield herself.

Pain crashed across her hands and she screamed in pain. She heard Sokka scream in pain as well but she couldn't see beyond her eyes that were squeezed shut tightly. Her hand was broken, she knew it, and she didn't have the energy left to heal herself. The princess forced her eyes open to look at Sokka and he had collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Katara ran to her brother's side. What had he done now? Black fire poured out of the healers hands as Sokka smashed them with his staff. Sokka was still alive, thankfully, but he was dazed and unhurt mostly. Katara glanced at Taya and her broken hand and frowned as Taya passed out again.

It was several hours later, nearly dawn when Taya woke up. Her chakra had returned enough to heal her hand and she flexed it. Pain still shot up her arm at the movement and she knew it was not completely healed. She'd try again after she rested more. Aang and Katara looked over at her when she sat up, with concern.

"Are you alright?" Katara asked. The girl was different and Sokka had told her about her necklace. "You are Fire Nation." When Taya glanced up at the Water-tribesman, Katara added quickly "...aren't you?"

As Katara watched her reaction she tilted her head slightly. This Fire-nation girl didn't act like she expected she would. Like a tyrant. Like someone she should be able to hate easily. It was obvious that Taya was not completely naïve, and no stranger to warfare. She was a Bender, but her healing powers took the forms of blue and black flame. Blue seemed to be healing, while black was the color of pain, and Katara wondered if Taya was able to kill with those same black flames.

Taya rubbed her hand and looked away. "Yes." She said quietly after a moment. "I am Taya of the Southern Desert Nation..." Her voice trailed away as Momo, a lemur, leapt into her lap. Her uninjured hand reached up to stroke its fur softly while it chirred and settled down across her legs.

Sokka scowled at the display. His distrust for this Fire Nation healer clearly written all over his face, and he looked away. "She's Fire Nation. She's wearing a necklace that has the Fire Lord's house on it. We can't trust her!"

Aang, ever the mediator shook his head. "Why not Sokka? She saved your life." When Sokka didn't respond Aang continued. "Besides, she's free now. She doesn't have to go back."

His smile was short lived however as Taya turned back towards him sharply. "I HAVE to go back." She said. "You don't understand, Avatar." Taya forced herself to calm her emotions. She wanted desperately to return to Zuko, but...this might be her only chance to talk to the Avatar. Her only chance to find out for herself if either her father's teachings, or if the teachings of her shishou, her mentor, were correct.

Besides, she reasoned. Aang was kind of nice. So was Katara.

Katara tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean Taya?" she asked.

"You did not rescue me from the Fire Nation...you kidnapped me." At their astonished expressions she chuckled softly. "It's ok...they kidnapped me too..." She reached into her shirt and exposed her necklace for all assembled to view. "Like I said..." she paused as the old woman joined their circle. "...my name is Taya, of the Desert Nation of Sand."

The old woman nodded as she sat down. "Princess Taya."

The princess looked surprised that someone recognized her, but she nodded. "That is correct and I am-"

"Prince Zuko's betrothed." The old woman finished again, much to Taya's growing astonishment. There was much this woman knew while she didn't appear to know. Taya wondered what more she might learn from the old sage. The woman, perhaps aware of Taya's thoughts, nodded with a tiny smirk. "I am old child, I have seen much. I was born soon after Avatar Roku disappeared. I have seen many changes." The woman leaned forward and offered Taya a warm flour tortilla.

Suddenly aware of how hungry she was, the Princess accepted the food gratefully. "Thank you."

Sokka crossed his arms. "Feeding the enemy. Not a very good idea..."

Katara opened her mouth to scold her brother at his lack of decorum but Taya beat him to it. "Believe it or not Sokka, not every single person in the Fire nation wants to destroy everyone who is not Fire." Her green eyes flicked towards Sokka. "If I wanted such a thing, I would not have bothered to save you, or this Earth Nation village. My .. gift...can be used to help...or to harm." She glanced down at her hand, bruised deeply and still swollen from the attack.

Still not convinced, Sokka glared at Taya. She was lying. She had to be lying. Fire Nation soldiers and especially the nobility hated the other lands, they destroyed everything they touched. His skin crawled as he thought about how she had to touch him as well. "Look! If you're such a healer, then why don't you heal your hand?"

Taya looked down at it and answered softly. "Because I can not."

Sokka leapt to his feet. "SEE?!" He cried out. "She's not as powerful as everyone thinks!" He danced around for a moment in victory and ignored the glare Katara gave him.

Taya shrugged, and half wanted to laugh at his silly behavior. "...I used up most of my energy healing you." She could not hide the smirk as his dance was stopped cold. "I want the Avatar to unite the lands."

The room was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop.

Katara was the first to speak. "Are you ... are you serious?"

It was inconceivable to the young princess why the others would not believe her. To her, it was an obvious solution, especially for Water Tribesmen. She didn't understand the question. "Uh..." she stammered. "Of course I am serious." She responded. When their expressions didn't change she continued. "What? Do you believe that simply because I am to be married to Prince Zuko, and that I am from the Fire nation, and because I am a princess of that Nation, that I believe in the Avatar and wish for peace?"

When Taya heard her own words she slumped forward. "Um...yeah...ok...I see your point..."

Katara raised an eyebrow, "Listen Taya, it's not that we don't believe you—"

Her brother interrupted. "...but we don't.."

And Katara ignored him and continued. "—but you are the first Fire Nation we've ever talked to. All the others..." she paused, pain in her words. "All the others...killed or tried to kill those that we loved, destroyed our villages, our families, our lives. Everywhere the Fire nation goes, destruction follows." Tears filled her eyes and she looked away.

Taya nodded, empathizing with the water-bender. "Which is why the Avatar needs to stop the Fire Nation and unite the world...right?" She leaned forward towards Katara. "Listen to me Katara. I will not lie to you. Yes, I was raised to believe the Fire Nation was all-powerful, but...when my gift became known, I became a target as well. I became a tool to be used by my people, for ONLY my people. Each element supposedly has a gifted one like me, but...I've never met any others." She paused as Momo the lemur stood up and stretched lazily before he plopped back down in a new position. Taya smiled, she missed her pets as she looked back up to continue. "This is wrong. What the Fire Nation is doing is wrong." She looked at Aang. "What Zuko is doing is wrong."

Aang blinked. "Wait...aren't you...don't you love him?"

Taya laughed. "Just because I disagree with what he's doing doesn't mean I don't love him. Hasn't Sokka ever disagreed with Katara, his sister? Does that mean he no longer loves her?" Katara grinned while Sokka turned further away. Taya continued "Zuko is a good man. He has a good heart. He hunts you down because he believes it is the only way he will regain his father's love." Her smile turned sad. "He is honorable and kind, he is just...misguided for now." She looked up at the Avatar and her smile returned, although it was a sad painful one. "He is a lot like you Aang, and I think, if you had met in a different time...the two of you might have been friends. His scar, his banishment...it changed him. He wants nothing more than to reclaim his throne, his life, his father's love..." She blinked and then seemed to remember who she talked to, and shrugged a bit. "It is all very complex..."

"When I ran away, I was found by my shishou Deidara. An Earth-bender." When Aang nodded she smiled. "Ah, you met her? She is blind, always has been, but very VERY powerful...perhaps, if you are not already a master of Earth-bending, she could teach you." Aang smiled at that. "She taught me many things, mostly she taught me that there are always more than one side to every story, and that everything in the world is a matter of perspective...it was just a matter of opening your eyes to see it."

Even Sokka turned to look at her. His mind raced. How could someone his own age and a Fire noble, understand the pain of the world? How could they understand that the Fire Nation killed his parents, destroyed everything he loved? Perhaps...perhaps he was wrong about her... Sokka blinked then turned away again. No...he wasn't wrong, and it would take more than her words to EVER convince him otherwise.

Katara was also dubious about Taya, and found it hard for even her open mind to accept that someone so close to the hierarchy of the Fire Nation would understand the pain of the world they created themselves. She glanced over at Aang and watched him for a moment. Fire soldiers had destroyed his home as well, and wiped out ALL the airbenders but one...would Aang ever accept her?

For his part, Aang smiled at her. Sure, she was powerful, and he could sense her ability to destroy as well as heal, but the fact that she was willing to sit and speak with them, with the Avatar spoke volumes to him about her. Her words rang true to his ears and he knew he had a choice. He could either trust her, or he could send her away.

He chose to trust in her. "Where are you going now?" He asked.

Taya smiled at him softly, her features soft in the flickering fire light. "I must return to him."

The Avatar nodded. "Alright...in the morning then...but...why must you?" His large eyes blinked at her, honestly. He truly did want her to stay with them. She was different than anyone he'd met before and she reminded him of his past.

Likewise, Taya felt a kinship with Aang she had not felt in a long time with anyone. She wanted to stay, to get to know both he and Katara better, and to prove to Sokka she wasn't a liar and a monster, but she shook her head. "I believe in you Aang." She said. "Perhaps, I can make Zuko believe in you too. Don't you see?" she pleaded softly. "If I can make him understand, if I can make him see the world the way I see it, the way you see it, then I must stay with him. I love him, more than anything, and he will someday be Lord of the Fire Nation. Maybe...maybe when that happens...it will be because of you Aang, and the world will be free." She blinked away tears of emotion and giggled softly. "Perhaps I'm just being silly. Dreams of a reality that is impossible...but...I have to try...don't I?"

The gathered group remained quiet after her words for a long time before Katara reached out and put her hand on top of Taya's. Katara understood, and Taya smiled up at the girl warmly. Maybe things would work out after all.

The remainder of the night was spent in a comfortable conversation between Katara, Taya and Aang while Sokka snored fitfully.


	11. Chapter 11 Lemony evening

The Fifth Element

The next evening Zuko's ship put into port. It was a small village, not unlike the one he had fought Zhao in just a few days past, and he looked over the quiet villagers with a scowl. He was still angry at himself for the recent events. Despite what happened, ultimately he allowed the Avatar to come in and snatch her away from him. He had become complacent in her presence, allowed himself to become comfortable.

Never again, he vowed. He had meant his promise to keep her safe, and the Avatar had already made him a liar. Still, a part of him was vexed that he would allow her to become so close to him, so quickly. She truly was a liability, but she was a Fire Bender, she could be taught to be powerful.

Iroh came up to the rail beside the young prince. "Prince Zuko." He said, "We will find her."

Zuko was not reassured. Here the trail went cold, and it had already been several days. Their only clue was the villagers had seen the bison head north. There was only one village to the north and it was stricken with plague. Like a moth to a flame...that was where they would find her. And that was where Zuko would take back what was his.

Iroh knew of his nephew's impatience, but it was futile to search through the woods or even begin such an overland trek at night. His fears were allayed when the Prince ordered his men to stand down and sleep. They would put out in the morning. He watched his young charge carefully and smiled. Zuko was changing before his eyes. He was no longer the selfish bully he was even a few days ago, he was becoming more of a leader, and even the crew noticed that.

The Prince had relaxed the schedules, though they were still demanding, the crew had free time now to lounge about. They were able to do their jobs without fear or someone looking over their shoulders. They even were able to smile at work. Iroh had heard from the lieutenant that Taya had told Zuko that people sometimes work better when free to work. What truly surprised the old general what that Zuko actually listened to her.

She was good for him, he concluded. Then he frowned as he thought about how difficult it would be for them to remain together. Zhao was after her; surely he would have told the Fire Lord she was still alive. Her father's nation would be after her, and so would all of their enemies. Not to mention they would have to get her away from the powerful Avatar and his friends as well.

Iroh did not envy Zuko's immediate future. "I am going to bed Nephew." He announced. Once Zuko grunted his acknowledgement the old man turned and disappeared leaving his charge alone on the deck to his thoughts.

Zuko did not remain on deck for long. He went back to his room to meditate and then to sleep. It would be a hard day in the morning and he needed to be ready, both in mind and in body.

Several hours later, Zuko awoke to a small noise in his chamber. Instantly alerted he didn't move as he heard the intruder move about in the darkness. He could hear the intruder approach his sleeping mat and he snarled as he suddenly sprung from his bed to tackle this person foolish enough to try to sneak up on him.

There was a small shriek as his bodies weight bowled over his attacker and they both tumbled to the ground. The shriek actually sounded familiar and Zuko, raised his hand to light a small orb of fire.

Taya's face greeted him, although it was scrunched together out of both pain and fear. "Taya!!" the Prince cried, shocked that this would be her, and she was able to escape her captors. Quickly he scrambled off of her and pulled her to a seated position quickly. Words failed him and he moved forward to embrace her, but found that she moved quicker and her arms were around his neck tightly.

All he could do was pull her petite body towards his own, and drink every bit of her in, her smell, the feel of her hair, the softness of her skin. She sobbed quietly and he whispered words to soothe her. Once again he found he could not hold her close enough. Now...everything would be alright.

After a few moments they pulled apart slightly. "You escaped the Avatar." He said a bit breathlessly, and furrowed his brow slightly when she shook her head.

"No, my love...they let me go."

This was a foreign concept to him. Why would anyone do that? Why would anyone give up power? Give up a strategic advantage. Why? His confusion was written across his face. His desire to hold her closely warred with his curiosity. Taya must have seen the play of emotions on his face and she reached up to caress his cheek softly. Her touch had the desired effect and he calmed slightly. "Why?" he finally asked.

Taya blinked slowly in surprise. She had fully expected her beloved to retort with something conceited, something arrogant. She expected him to respond along the lines that the Avatar feared his wicked revenge. Instead he honestly did not know. She put her head on his shoulder, and felt his arms around her waist tighten. "Because," She answered, "Because I was not a prisoner. They asked me for help, and I did, then Aang brought me back here."

She felt his muscles stiffen more at that admission. Taya hadn't meant to refer to the Avatar by name, but it slipped out because she considered the young Avatar a friend. She knew the question that now burned into his mind. She could feel it in the way his body grew taut and she quickly continued. "The Avatar is YOUR quest my love. He is someone YOU will defeat to regain your honor, not I."

"But why did you let him go?"

"Because," She responded, "To do otherwise would have robbed you of your quest." She backed away from him a moment. "My Prince," She started softly. "I do not understand why you feel your honor is diminished if you don't find the Avatar, but I am to be your Life-mate, and I DO understand that if I had simply dropped him off at your feet, you would feel robbed of a victory, of your quest, and of knowing the joy of defeating him yourself." She moved forward again and cupped his face in her hands. "I will stand by your side, my love, but I will not steal what is yours."

Zuko blinked, he had not expected an answer like that, but he understood. And the realization came to him that she understood him better than for which initially given credit. She had matured in their three years apart, and he longed to find out what had happened to her during that time.

But that would come later.

The Prince found he could not endure her touch any longer and pushed her hands away from his face. A brief flicker of pain flashed across her face, but it was short lived as his hands moved past her own to wind around the back of her neck, under her hair, and pull her forward towards him once more. His lips claimed hers, and while the kiss started gentle, the pent up emotions of the past few days began to rush out and overwhelm him.

"My love," she whispered breathlessly into his mouth as his tongue trapped her own and sent it on a futile quest. He pushed into her slightly, but strongly, in order to force her backwards onto the mat. One hand supported her back, the other, guided them both down gently.

Zuko's emotions raced. On one hand he wanted to simply sit here, talk to her, and catch up. He wanted to know what had happened with the Avatar, what had happened during their separation. He wanted to know everything about her. She was the same Taya he'd grown up with, but she was different in so many ways and he wanted to know them all.

On the other hand, his hormones had also begun to surge forward and he released her lips to take several deep breaths to calm him. He wanted nothing better than to show her how much he loved her, but he waited. He wanted to take things at her pace, not his.

Had he really grown so much?

Taya was mildly surprised as Zuko's show of restraint. She knew how he felt at this moment; it was echoed in her own teenage body. Her chest tightened whenever he touched her and her stomach cramped when she thought about his kisses. Still, for him to pull back, to restrain himself like that, spoke volumes about how much he'd changed.

She figured she'd always known how he was. She'd always seen his tendency to bully others and push his will on those weaker. He was used to getting his way, and sometimes could not understand why things didn't always work that way. When they were younger he'd even push his will on Taya at times, and most of those times, she'd simply allow it. Out of her friendship with him, she'd give him most anything he'd ask for, but there were a handful of times she could remember it not going quite like that.

Those where the times she remembered the stunned look he wore when she refused to be intimidated, when she denied his forceful requests and simply ignored his angry shouts. Those were also the times where she had doubly shocked him by her refusal to be the one to attempt reconciliation first. Every time she had forced Zuko to apologize first, to come to her, to simply SEE that his actions were selfish and bratty.

To slowly change him.

But...without her influence he had quickly slipped back into his old ways. And without HIS influence Taya had grown almost meek and timid. She had lost that strength of will that he inspired within her, and she realized that she needed him, needed this, as much as Zuko did.

Which was why she was so surprised that he pulled back from her now.

Softly, she gazed up at him. Her features were lit only by the moon light that streamed in the small window. He did nothing but stare at her intently, and she reached up with a hand to touch his face. Slowly her fingertips moved onto his scar and though he winced slightly, he did not pull away.

The skin there was rough and stiff. As long as the thick scar tissue remained his left eye would never fully open. Taya wondered at how his father could do this to him, and a tiny spark of resentment for the Fire Lord lit in her heart. Both of his eyes closed at her touch and his head turned slightly into her hand.

"I can..." she said hesitantly unsure of how to offer. A scar, even a deep one like this, was easily within her abilities. "...if you want." She finished in a whisper.

His golden eyes opened and met her gaze evenly. The thought had passed through his mind after he'd found her. That he could rid himself of this horrible mark, but the more he thought about it, the more he understood why he couldn't. He was reminded of his father's demand every time he looked in the mirror. Every time he touched his own face he heard his father's voice. It was a constant token of his failure, and served to keep him focused. It was something he could not, would not, remove until he fulfilled the conditions his father had set before him.

The prince rested his body along Taya's as he reached up to cover her hand with his. "I can't..." he said softly. "...not until I find the Avatar and reclaim my honor." His eyes shut again and he prayed she would understand; that she would accept his decision to live with this disfigurement. It was hidden well, his pain from his appearance. Zuko had always been arrogant about his looks before his exile. Vain and conceited he had prided himself about being desired by many women of his nation, a fact that he'd thrown up in Taya's face many times. He'd even flaunted girls in front of her, to annoy her, and to hurt her.

Back then Taya had not yet grown into the woman she was now. Her hair was cropped short, spiky, and her body was thin, almost gangly, without any shape. Her eyes were too big for her face and hidden under a slight smattering of freckles. At the time, even though she was his best friend, he did not want such an unattractive woman as his future bride. So he tried his best to make her leave him. He treated her badly in front of others, even went so far as to sometimes push her away in favor of better looking women.

A heavy wash of guilt at his past actions swept through him briefly. He had hurt her badly all those times, on purpose. She'd never cried, but he could see the tears that welled to the surface. Still she had chased him, foolishly some would reason, but relentlessly. And now, his scar meant nothing to her. To Taya, he was still the same 'Zu' she'd always loved, despite the amount of time it had taken him to realize the same, and despite his cruel attempts to drive her away. All those women he'd once used again her, those women who used to hang on him...all abandoned him when he was exiled, disfigured.

Taya was the only one who saw past that, who had somehow, always been able to see right through him.

With an internal chuckle he remembered the only time she had hurt him, inadvertently of course, but the emotional blow was enough to make him open his eyes. It was a friend of his, nobility, the son of a Fire Baron, named Ren whom he sparred with. Ren was fairly good, a good match, a good opponent...at least until Taya had come in to watch them.

Haughtily, he had assumed she was there to watch him. He was stunned when she ran up to Ren happily, compliments on his form poured from her lips. She didn't even notice Zuko, nor did she notice the fact Zuko had won the match, even when he loudly reminded her of that.

She had shrugged and linked her arm in Ren's. It's not about who wins Zuko...she had told him with all the haughty tone of the princess she was, it's about how good you look doing it. At that point she looked back at Ren with literal stars in her eyes and proceeded to tell him how good he looked. And Ren, equally enchanted with Taya, had drank it all in.

They had left the dojo together, and behind them Zuko felt something he'd never before felt. Jealousy. Ren and Taya spent most of their time together and Zuko felt like an outsider. He felt hurt and betrayed when he realized she was moving on, and it was from that point onward he'd made life difficult for Ren, and eventually through his machinations, Ren was sent back to his father's lands. Taya had cried that day, and Zuko had comforted her, all the while hiding a victorious smirk. His Princess was once more his.

Only he didn't count on actually discovering his true feelings for her. His jealousy made him step back and examine his thoughts about her. His own game had backfired and he was forced to realize, to see, to deal with, his very real feelings for her. It was then their childhood friendship ended, and their romance began.

The guilt continued to pour over him from his past actions towards her. How could he have known then that she would mean so much to him now? He opened his eyes and he saw that she watched him intently, perhaps mistaking his remorseful expression for something less. She nodded, and he knew she understood why he could not let go of this scar. And the realization smashed through him like a thunderbolt that she didn't just understand what he did but also WHY. She understood HIM, and he realized just how intensely he loved her.

Her fingers crept up around his face around to the base of his head and simply ran lightly over the smooth skin there. His topknot had fallen forward over the other shoulder and her other hand twiddled its way through its silky strands playfully. There weren't many words between them, there didn't have to be and so he leaned down to claim her lips one more time.

Zuko wondered at exactly what point she had come to gain such power over him. Sure, his troubles would not, could not, be dismissed as easily as a kiss, but he could see to what ends he would travel to keep her safe, to keep her near him. He, who had never allowed himself to be conquered by anyone, he, who had fought so hard to be acknowledged, to be respected, could be brought low by a mere glance, by the overwhelming feeling of fear when he thought she was dead, or hurt. He knew if Zhao had harmed her, he would have killed him, and enjoyed it. Had Zhao raped her, the Admiral would have been tortured with all of Zuko's blinding hatred. Even now, Zuko did not know how he would react the next time he had to face him.

He knew it wouldn't be pretty.

Taya watched the play of emotions across Zuko's face and wondered just when he had stopped being so shallow, so obsessive. She knew only one thing drove him now, his search for the Avatar and that was only to regain his father's love. All she could do was be beside him, and support him, keep him strong, well. A pain entered her heart then. How would she react to seeing him hurt, or worse? She, who was loathe to kill, to injure, knew she would not hold back her own powers if his life were threatened. The intensity of her insight sent a chill up her spine and she shuddered briefly before her own inner voice chastised her for her worry.

This was Prince Zuko after all. He could take care of himself. He didn't need her to worry, to dote, over him. Then a frown pulled at the corners of her mouth. But he worried about her, that much was evident. She realized that he did not need the extra worry, that he needed more to concentrate on his mission. He would need to, if he was to catch the Avatar.

She thought back fondly of the few days she had spent with the Avatar and his extended family. After she had recovered enough from her efforts with the villagers she wandered outside to gather up the vibrant yellow flowers that flourished around the town well in large clumps.

Taya recognized these flowers. They were poisonous, and the poison was very strong. So strong in fact the nectar from these blooms was in high demand among assassins. Luckily the flowers were rare, and no attempts to grow them in controlled environments ever succeeded. The Life-bender knew why. The flowers were receptacles for tiny spirits of the lands. The flowers grew because of the spirit magic and that could not be reproduced.

Unfortunately the flowers did not resonate well with most humans. The Earth-bender woman survived because her body resonated with magical energy, Earth energy. For everyone else... the flowers would be fatal.

Taya had spent the better part of two days cleaning up the flowers. Truthfully her work was not hard, as the flowers, already past their purpose, had begun to wither and die. She merely hastened the process along and wished she could have been just a bit earlier and saved more people. As it was, the entire village was still in shock over the many deaths. Some of the villagers were desperate for someone on which to focus their anger and grief and blamed her for this. They blamed her and Aang for their late arrival, or for being unable to save more.

Taya felt a deep sorrow at that, but did not feel guilt. She knew she had done all she could and she wondered what Zuko would say had she told him how close she came to dying just a few days ago. She imagined he already knew the feeling when she had been swept overboard. She was never a good swimmer, and she heard him dive in after her, and then scream her name as Aang bore her away.

She realized again, that he didn't need the additional stress.

Aang had been so nice to her, Katara as well. Even in the few days she'd known them she found herself fond of both of them. Even Sokka was tolerable. She fret about the future and what do when they finally faced Zuko. She wanted the Avatar to restore hope to the world, she wanted the Avatar restore hope to Zuko and she searched her lover's eyes.

And found that Aang already had.

Zuko could not read the myriad of emotions that played behind her emerald eyes, he chose, instead, to lean down and kiss away the fears he found. The anxiety he could see that swam there. He knew she worried about him, and that pleased him more then he cared to admit. He felt her hands trail away from his neck and move under his body along his bare chest. Once again, where her fingers touched him, he felt tiny jolts of fire dance across his cool skin, and the feeling only served to intensify his already enflamed libido.

The Prince chastised himself again for his silent permission he'd inadvertently given her to drive him to distraction so totally. He also chastised himself for allowing himself to wait this long. "Taya..." he said, as he drew back from her the tiniest bit. His voice was husky and low, rich with desire, and controlled. "...let me."

A stab of fear went through her, but she could not deny him anything, much less deny him something she wanted as badly as he. Though she could not control the blush that colored her cheeks and flushed her face with warmth, she nodded. He already had her spirit, it was right for him to have her body as well. She nodded once. "My prince."

He couldn't decide if he liked it better when she said his name or called him by title, but he did not stop to dwell on such little things, instead, he concentrated on what was before him. His princess. Permission given, he began to take his time, his motions deliberate and controlled. He would please her first. He would send her into the sky before he allowed himself to follow.

She wore a wrap-around sash that kept her short kimono closed. He paused, like a child that wished to savor a gift, before he pulled the knot free. With a pang of disappointment he realized the darkness of the room would hide his view of her beauty.

An arrogant smirk twisted his lips as he pushed her clothing away and raised his other hand to create a small orb of fire that lit her fully.

Taya squeaked as she felt exposed and she moved to cover herself instantly. Her blush deepened and Zuko laughed at her modesty. He reached out with his hands to pluck hers away, to let his eyes drink in his first sight of her.

The princess had no such designs however. As soon as he pinned her arms away from her, she bent his light away and plunged the room back into darkness. Zuko blinked in surprise and she giggled. Her actions only served to ignite his competitive spirit and suddenly the dozen candles in the room burst into tiny flames, and sent a flickering soft light dance across the small chamber, and sent the yellow light to bathe her tanned skin in its rich glow.

Still flushed with embarrassment Taya glanced over towards the flames in surprise. She hadn't expected such a move from him and just as the thought came to her to extinguish the flames, she felt his mouth on the sensitive skin of her neck chase away any thoughts she harbored then.

His body still held her own down, and the cool air played across her skin just to be warmed by his bare skin as he moved over her. Her eyes closed tightly as his kisses caused her skin to quiver. Eventually his hands let her wrists free and they flew around his back, her fingertips following the play of his muscles there. His own hands moved between them once more to her chest and he cupped one of her breasts in his warm hands. Her gasp of pleasure pleased him, and he left her neck to take it into his mouth.

He could not help but smile again when her small gasp became a cry. He paused briefly to force himself to slow down. Her reactions had an incredible effect on his body, and it was beginning to become painful. This waiting he forced himself to do. He would endure it. She deserved no less from him.

Taya, meanwhile, had stopped thinking about anything beyond what her prince did to her body. She'd never felt such pleasures from anything, even her own powers. She had not thought it possible to feel this way, but Zuko proved that wrong immediately, and she believed it could not get any better. And then his warm mouth enveloped her breast, and she gasped again, strongly, loudly.

Zuko blinked, then laughed, part of him uncaring if his crew heard, the other part of him reeled in the effect he had on her still. He didn't want her to restrain herself; he didn't want her to hold anything back. He surely wouldn't, even though he too, was unsure of how to proceed, as this was new territory for him as well.

As his tongue teased Taya's nipple into a point, he could feel her heartbeat race, its erratic rhythm. It matched the throb in his stomach. The need to satisfy his own need rose, but again, he forced himself to center and he worked first on one nipple then the other, distracting his beloved while his free hand undid the lacings of what clothing remained.

Taya did not realize his plan until a chill passed through her and she realized with a start she was fully naked. She started to panic until Zuko's lips found hers once again and the force of his kiss sent her fears into the darkness. The kiss became strong, nearly bruising with its intensity, and Taya could only ride the wave of fire that enveloped them both. Blue flames began to lick at their melding forms and her hands, once content with rubbing along the taut muscles of his back, began to explore themselves.

There was only a slight hesitation as Taya's hands found their way to the waistline of his pants. Blushing even still, she started to move her hands away but was stopped as one of his hands captured hers and brought it between them, under his clothing. She gasped as she felt his heat, his hardness hidden there. And almost instinctually she grasped him and began to run her fingers along its length.

It was Zuko's turn to gasp as her hand stoked the fire that already raged within him. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold back. He was no longer sure he wanted to and kicked his pants away in a deft move, leaving them both naked in the candlelight surrounded by pale blue flames. The prince looked down at her perfect body and smiled. She was his. She was always his, and now, he'd have a part of her forever. He wanted to savor the moment, to somehow burn this image into his mind, to keep it forever and he found himself lost in her beauty, lost in the moment between them both.

Taya opened her eyes and found his. She could see the immeasurable love and she felt she could see into his soul. There was much scarring there, but there was so much beauty, so much love. And it belonged to her. She smiled up at him and he smirked...just as his fingers found her secret core...and dipped inside.

She whimpered loudly, unable to voice her pleasure as her back arched up against him forcefully and Zuko couldn't help but smile wider as his fingers wiggled inside of her and caused her to squirm almost uncontrollably. She was so wet, so hot, and it was all for him. It was all because of him. And when she froze into immobility below him, he leaned forward to kiss her neck, feeling her erratic pulse, as he nibbled along the smooth skin.

The princess couldn't move, even if she had wanted too as his fingers caused such an intense reaction in her body. She couldn't think of anything beyond his touch, his smell, the feel of his body along hers. She felt like she was flying. She could feel him nibble along her neck as he whispered naughty things into her ears.

Zuko let out a gasp himself as her hands unconsciously tightened on him as well. For a moment his vision faded and he dropped on her heavily. Dimly he could feel that her other hand still moved over his waist and back, while his body trapped the other hand between them. He reached down to pluck her hand off of him and clenched it in his.

He leaned above her and trapped both of her hands over her head as he supported himself and looked down at her. Her face was still flushed from his touch, and her breath was still ragged. Her smoky hair, black in the candlelight lay around her head like a halo. There was a blue glow around them both as her chest heaved slightly. He watched her body fall down from the heights it had flown to slowly and her eyes fluttered open to meet his.

She opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her. "I love you Taya." Her mouth closed soundlessly and her eyes filled with tears even as she began to smile at him. He'd never told her that before, not even when they were younger, and she'd never expected him to ever say the words. She'd known how he felt however, she had always been able to sense it, feel it in his touch. But the words stunned her, and silent tears fell from her eyes back into her hair towards the floor.

He blinked as he watched her start to cry. He didn't wait for her to speak, rather he leaned down over her to bring their lips together once more as he maneuvered his body into position above her. Her lips were soft and swollen from his kisses already and they still tasted like honey and cream. The prince could feel her tremble slightly beneath him and he nuzzled down into the hollow of her neck.

How long had he imagined exactly this? How long had he wanted exactly this? To feel her body beneath his, to show her how much he truly loved her? He was suddenly gripped with fear. Fear of where this would take them. He shook the feeling away when she whispered his name in his ear and he surged forward.

Taya tried not to scream. The pain ripped through her body like a knife, and she began to squirm, to desperately escape the agony that split her open. She could hear Zuko words to her, but she couldn't understand them. She could only feel the fire that now burned in her body, and the flames rose around them both as she whimpered and cried.

The prince fought hard to remain still. She fit him like a second skin. She was so tight, but when he looked at her face, at the pain, he had to fight to not pull out of her, to end her anguish. He knew prolonging this would only make it worse, and tried to soothe her with soft words, with gentle kisses along her neck. Her hands were nearly crushing in their grip on his and it was only his weight that held her down otherwise he was sure she would have gotten up and ran.

Outside, General Iroh wandered by, a knowing smile on his old features.

The pain had begun to diminish when Taya finally opened her eyes. Zuko's face was still filled with his own anguish because he hurt her. She didn't think anything more he could do would surprise her, as she had already learned he was so different then he used to be, but still, she was surprised at him. And she finally realized that his love for her was so total, so absolute, and she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

Zuko took her smile as permission to move. Indeed it was becoming painful to remain still. His body needed this so badly, demanded that he move. So he did, slowly, sliding into her deeply and covering her gasps of pleasure with his mouth, drinking in her passionate moans like a starving man, and responded with his own growls of desire.

As he began to move faster Taya could no longer hold back her responses and she began to cry out as he drove himself ever deeper inside of her. She could feel something building inside her, like a tidal wave that lurked just offshore and waited for its chance to break over her. He released her hands and they flew around his body, as his own wrapped around hers and pulled her against him fully.

Distantly she could still hear his voice, but she couldn't understand him. Her body was on fire and Zuko only drove that fire higher, intensifying her flight towards the sky. Her breaths would only come in short gasps and she whimpered against his neck uselessly as the pleasure overwhelmed her utterly.

Zuko could think of nothing else, as he too, began to reach that inevitable conclusion. He managed to balance himself on his elbows and grasp her face in his even as his body continued to meld into hers. "Taya." He whispered urgently, breathlessly, "Look at me."

It was a desperate command and she forced her eyes open. "Zuko." She breathed out, and met his golden eyes. Beads of sweat glistened on his forehead as he forcefully held her face against his, his eyes locked on hers. Taya's body grew rigid as she finally exploded and waves of ultimate pleasure crashed over her, into her. A cry escaped her clenched teeth but she kept her eyes on his and her body began to shake tightening uncontrollably around him in pulses.

To hold himself back after her unfettered display proved impossible for the young prince and he followed her quickly, rising into the same maelstrom of bliss he had sent his lover into just moments before. He felt as if he floated through the sky, and reached out towards the sun. Towards her green eyes that were smoky with desire and locked onto his. He felt as if he could see her soul, and he could see the love reflected there. Love that belonged only to him.

His body shook from exertion and he nearly collapsed over her, spent utterly. She trembled below him and he raised his head to look at her and was suddenly afraid he had hurt her, though he knew he did. Her eyes had closed once more, and he would have thought her peacefully asleep if not for the fact that her fingers traced tiny circles over his damp skin still. A small smile creased his mouth. She had called out his name finally, in the midst of her ultimate pleasure, and it pleased him. More so then anything else she had ever done, his arrogant male pride swelled in the knowledge he had been the one to drive her into the sky.

A blush began to color her cheeks once more when she realized how badly she'd acted. How she'd responded when he touched her, and she worried that he'd think less of her, or worse, as a whore. Sudden fear caused her to tremble but her body, spent, wouldn't allow her much movement, and she turned her head and opened her eyes.

Flames still burned dimly around them both as her prince lowered his forehead onto hers and whispered, "Are you alright?" He gazed at her softly and tried to judge her pain. He wanted more, he was ready for more, but he couldn't bear to cause such pain to her so soon so he forced his body to level out, his heartbeat to slow and took several deep breaths.

When she nodded he kissed her bruised lips gently, tenderly and rolled off her, himself suddenly spent. He wondered why but contented himself to lie beside her. He could tell she was embarrassed by her actions and he patiently explained to her that what she did pleased him; that he liked her honest reactions. When she look hesitant he kissed her again and this time commanded her, though it was with a smile that brought one to her lips as well.

Taya shivered in the chill of the night air and after Zuko got a blanket for them both, she cuddled against his warmth until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	12. Chapter 12 Promise?

The Fifth Element

Sometime in the early hours of the morning, before the sun rose, Taya awoke and sat up painfully. Her entire body ached, especially down there. There was a bit of blood on her legs and she wiped it away as she healed herself quickly. She looked over at Zuko who still slept peacefully and she frowned.

She knew what she had to do, and she got to her feet silently. She could not stay here; she had to leave, for him. Taya knew she could never forgive herself if he was hurt because his mind was on her. That if he failed in his quest because he couldn't focus she would blame herself. She knew, deep in her heart that they would someday be together, but she couldn't stay here. Not when she had nothing to offer him.

Now he only needed one thing on his mind, one goal.

Finding the Avatar.

Taya was also certain she would not be able to choose between the two if it came down to that. To choose her soul's mate or to choose what was right. She didn't want to make that decision, though she knew that no matter what else...she'd side with Zuko, even it if meant siding against Aang, Katara and Sokka.

Dressing quickly, she padded from his chambers and closed the door behind her. She wanted to walk down the hallway and leave him. She wanted to...but she couldn't. She could not will her feet to take those first steps. Taya tried to walk away. She tried to be strong, but ultimately she could only sink down on her knees and sob.

The door opened and startled her. Zuko stood there, dressed only in his trousers, and stared at her incredulously. She started to turn away and he reached down and drug her back inside and closed the door behind her. He couldn't believe it. She was leaving him?! NOW?! After ... this? Only one word came to his mouth. "...why?"

Taya shook her head. "...I...I don't want to leave..." she stammered.

"Then don't." He retorted.

Registering the hurt and anger in his voice she looked up at him. "I have to." The look on his face spoke volumes about betrayal, and she shook her head. "If I stay...I'll be a liability to you. A distraction. A danger." She took a deep breath as she stood up to face him directly and forced herself to be strong. "If I stay here with you, you'll have more than just the Avatar to fight. Zhao will try to take me..."

Fire flashed in his eyes as he grabbed her shoulders tightly. "Let him try." He growled.

She didn't hesitate. "And your father will command I return to him." He blinked, his anger stopped cold. "What then beloved? Can you let me be his wife? Even if your father commands it?"

Zuko was silent a moment, stunned. Then finally he shook his head. "No. No it won't happen like that. I'll find the Avatar and then my father will welcome me home. I WILL capture the Avatar." He finished forcefully.

Taya reached up to caress his cheek. "Of course you will beloved. Of that I have no doubt, but if I stay...you have to promise me one thing..."

"Anything."

"You mustn't think of me. You must put your quest first and foremost." She looked down. "I...I won't be able to live with myself if you get hurt because of me. People will be after me...after the Avatar...after you...and you must not think of me first. No matter what else happens, you must put yourself first, your throne, your country, your honor. Even if we're separated, you must promise me you will carry on. Can you do this?"

Zuko could only stare at her staggered by her words. When did she become so strong? So mature. He didn't think he could do what she asked. He was sure he couldn't. If she was hurt or killed, he was sure he'd lose his mind. He thought about his father. What IF his father told him, DEMANDED, that she return to Zhao? Could he simply stand by? He knew if he disobeyed his father again he could be banished again, this time permanently, or worse, sentenced to die. He knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he would not allow Zhao to touch her again. He would simply have to find the Avatar and restore his honor.

But he could not lie to her either. "No." He finally answered. "I cannot do what you ask. I cannot put you second, anymore then I could ignore my Uncle." He pulled her close. "I love you Taya. Nothing and no one is going to change that. And that includes you. You are my family too, and now that I have you again, I cannot live without you." He paused, his voice only a whisper. "I will not."

Tears fell down Taya's face as he moved close to her. No no no. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to agree with her and turn her away. It would have been easier that way. She wasn't sure she could walk away now. "Zuko no..." she whispered.

Her words were stopped as he put his fingers on her lips. "Enough." He commanded gently. "I'm stronger with you here. Don't you get it? If you leave, I'll still worry about you. I'll still think about you, and wonder where you are, what you're doing, if you're ok." He smiled. "I can deal with your distraction woman...as long as you're not touching me..."

That brought a smile to her face. "I'm a spoiled princess my lord, I'm used to getting what I ask for, you know." He laughed too, and the seriousness of the moment dissolved in the early morning light.

Zuko pressed up against her strongly, his body waking up, wanting more. "Be careful what you ask for my Princess...you might get it."

Taya wrapped her arms around him and giggled before they once more, became lost in each other's love. "Promise?"

...Fin


End file.
